To Get Stronger
by MaizeTheYellowInkling
Summary: Bubbles is beginning to feel weak, beginning to think she's a burden. But when she has an unexpected encounter with the ruffs, she decides to join them to try and become stronger. Will she ever return to her family, or will she stay a Ruff forever? How will the RowdyRuffs handle having her around? Contains Bubbles X Boomer, Please Review.
1. Feeling weak

**Authors note: Hello all, this is my first fanfiction, I hope you all enjoy it. I don't know whether to continue or not, let me know in a review!**

It was a calm night in the city of Townsville. All day, the sky had been obscured by the clouds that loomed the full moon, almost looking like a fishing bobber drifting along the beautiful sea of clouds. The fall season was beginning to come to an end. Winter was around a week away. However, though the peace of the cold environment was broken by the sounds of a loud roar piercing the air in part of the town. One tall monster was causing havoc, appearing to be an oversized lizard that was smashing a building.

"How many does this one make?" one girl's voice rung out. She had short black hair that reached her shoulders in length, and she was wearing a green coat that had black vertical lines in random patterns on it. Her bright green eyes looked at the beast from afar as she stood beside the remnants of a destroyed fountain. She was Buttercup of the Powerpuff Girls, the self-proclaimed toughest of the group.

"This will be the fourth monster this week," another young girl's voice chimed. She had long orange hair that ran down her entire back, and she was wearing a red bow in her hair, and a thick pink dress that had a pattern of black flower petals randomly put across it. She was Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Her high intelligence had somewhat unintentionally earned her the position, despite butting heads occasionally with Buttercup.

"Can we just hurry and get rid of it? I want to go back to bed," a softer voice said. Behind them was a girl with short blonde hair done up into two pigtails. She was wearing a blue sweater that had black circles randomly across it. She was Bubbles, the sweetest of her sisters. She was more timid and shy out of the three of them. The triplets had been trying to slumber that night, but one phone call later and here they were across town around one in the morning. Blossom did feel bad, seeing her tired blonde sibling. If the monster was a minor threat, she would have handled it herself, but by working together, the three of them made quicker work of the beasts.

"I'm with Bubbles. Let's go," Buttercup grinned while cracking her knuckles. Their orange haired leader sighed. She normally didn't agree with the rushed approach, but the monster seemed slow enough.

"Alright, get its attention," Blossom insisted they were ready. Bubbles watched the raven haired girl look around briefly before she approached the sidewalk. There was an abandoned car there. Any civilians nearby had made haste to evacuate the second this monster appeared. Buttercup picked up the car, pulling back her arms, putting all her super strength into one throw, sending the vehicle flying. It crashed into the back of the monster, which seemed to get it to quit roaring, but the car just bounced right off, turning into scrap metal before crashing onto the ground. They saw the giant scaled creature turn around, stomping on the wrecked car and flattening it. It glared at the three girls.

"Right, girls. You know what to do," Blossom reminded. They saw the monster swing one of its huge claws down at them. They all scattered to various directions, letting the sharp claws penetrate the ground, breaking the concrete with them. The three girls had flown into the air, doing their best to surround the beast.

Bubbles fired a ray of heat vision, blasting the back of the beast. However it did no harm to it. Those thick scales appeared to make for a good armour source. The monster turned around and smacked her away with its tail. She squealed, flying onto the side of one of the many buildings, leaving an imprint of herself in it. She groaned, trying to climb out, but the monster was charging at her now while her guard was down, ready to squash her like a bug.

"Knock it off!" Buttercup growled, darting in front of it with a green streak of light behind her. She caught the monster with her arms and hands. It took a lot of effort, but she managed to halt its movement. She then punched it in the chest, though her attack did not do much to it. All it did was hurt the green puff's hand. The scales must really have made for great armor.

"Quick! Bubbles, go grab the sharpest object you can," Blossom ordered, though saw Buttercup fly between the claws of the next attack, seeing the practical dinosaur getting angrier by the second. Bubbles nodded, flying back down to the streets below. She looked around, aware they needed to pierce its sturdy scales. She looked at one of the many streetlights. She used her heat vision to cut the top of one off before she pried it from the ground, ripping out the wires and concrete it was attached to.

"Got it!" Bubbles called out. She hated damaging any part of the city if she could help it. She kept her grip tight before beginning to fly up in attempt to attack, though as she got to the head of the monster, she saw it open its mouth wide, revealing its razor sharp teeth. It sent out a chill of fear through her body. The oversized reptile emitted a huge blast of fire, completely engulfing the blue powerpuff. Her scream of pain echoed as she dropped the spear of a streetlight. Buttercup had to save her fast, quickly flying down below and catching the streetlight. She immediately ascended once more.

"Big mistake!" Buttercup threw it as hard as she could, watching it impale the monster in the side of its head. The monster fumbled down from the intense blow. Blossom saw the streetlight jutting out of the side of the beast's head. Before it could do anything, the green powerpuff had darted straight at it, kicking the bottom of the streetlight as hard as she could, sending it skewering through the brain of the monster. They saw its flames vanish as it let out one last roar before falling onto its stomach. Its landing sent out a shockwave like a short but violent earthquake.

"Bubbles! Are you okay?" Blossom went to her sister, seeing her with a few new bruises and burn marks over her body. Bubbles nodded.

"I'm fine… I was too tired to react in time," the blue powerpuff apologized. Her sister patted her on the back, assuring that it was fine. Soon enough, they could hear cheering and applause. The civilians started to come back upon realizing the monster had died. Buttercup was standing on the head of the beast, basking in the glory. Usually whichever powerpuff killed the monster would be the one to receive the praise.

"Your burns don't look too bad. I'll treat you when we get home," Blossom said. Bubbles smiled, appreciative to her. Their leader knew more about medical treatment and usually handled their injuries when their father was unable to. However, all in all, the blue puff felt a little down. She hadn't really garnered any recognition in quite some time from all this monster fighting. She didn't want to verbally complain about it, but she gained more applause from her kindergarten teacher than any of these townsfolk. The longer it went on, the more effort it took to deny the feeling of lacking appreciation. The two saw the green powerpuff approach them.

"Alright, I'm ready to go," Buttercup stretched. The town usually could handle the monster clean up job themselves. Bubbles and Blossom were ready, too. The three girls flew off into the air, leaving a pink, light blue and light green streak of light behind them. As they flew, Bubbles was mostly lost to her own thoughts. The flight was pretty uneventful and quiet. The sky was cleaning a little, though the chance of rain tomorrow still seemed pretty high.

When they got back to their home, they had entered back through their bedrooms window. Their room looked nice and recently cleaned. There was a dresser next to the closet, and there was a pile of plush toys resting near a toy chest. Most of them belonged to Bubbles, but her favourite was the small stuffed octopus that rested on her part of the bed, which was purple and had a top hat on its head. Their bed had a blanket of three different colours, pink, baby blue and light green; their favourite colours that they chose to sleep in.

"I'll go find the first aid kit," Blossom said before walking out of the room, not turning on any lights. They were doing their best to try and stay quiet, not risking to wake their creator. Bubbles sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching over and grabbing Octi, pulling it close before wrapping her arms around the doll.

"You're a bit more down than usual. Those burns hurt bad?" Buttercup asked while going over to the dressers, throwing her coat aside to the floor carelessly and beginning to rummage around the drawers, wanting to find her nightgown.

"I don't wanna talk about it…" Bubbles responded. She was presuming it was just jealousy over the glory her sisters had been receiving lately. She kept mentally telling herself that she might get that same recognition eventually, but every day she told herself that seemed to feel less and less reassuring. The black haired girl stopped her rummaging, sighing. She never was good at cheering up her sisters. Sometimes she made the situation worse, but she knew she would regret it if she didn't say anything.

"You mean, you do want to talk about it, but you're saying you don't want to?" Buttercup corrected, seeing her sister sheepishly hugging the plush octopus a little tighter. The blonde girl nodded slowly, seeing her sibling sit on the bed.

"Alright, well what's wrong?" Buttercup insisted for her to open up. Bubbles tried to relax. She couldn't tell Blossom, because if she did, their leader would just give her a speech about how they fought crime to protect the city, and in a sense help keep the world safe. They were doubtful that the military even would be able to handle half the monsters they fought.

"I've been messing up all our fights lately. You and Blossom are doing all the work and getting the fame for it," Bubbles explained. She felt insignificant. Buttercup initially wanted to shoot down that claim to fame, though the powerpuff girls were a well-known name, but that was because of combined efforts despite their mistakes. But the green puff was able to easily recall all the mess ups lately. She was trying her best to be helpful about this.

"So what? It's impossible to win a fight without hurting something, and sometimes those people cheering give me a headache," Buttercup claimed. She wasn't the best at brightening others' moods, at least like this. Bubbles was wondering if she was just making stuff up off the top of her head to try and cheer her up.

"I just don't know what I'd do if either of you got hurt, just because I'm too weak to help," the blue puff added. Her fears weren't insane as much as they were understandable. Her green sister grinned.

"That'll never happen! You just gotta go with your gut! Don't hold back! The next monster that comes up, you brutalize it! Then the one after that! Keep that up, until you're tough enough to take on five by yourself," Buttercup stated. That fiery look in her eyes showed how much pleasure she got beating things up. Bubbles smiled to her.

"Alright… thanks, Buttercup," she said, reaching over and wrapping an arm around her. She was feeling a lot better, but those words rung out in her head and was giving her an idea. Just then, the two saw Blossom enter back into their room, closing the door behind her.

"Sorry about that. I had trouble finding it," Blossom apologized while carrying the red box which was the first aid kit. She was happy to see her sisters getting along. This type of peace was rare, but extremely welcomed, even if they were all tired. The clock on the wall showed that it was 2:29am. She brought the box over and opened it.

"It's fine," Bubbles smiled while they broke their hug, resting Octi aside. They had to get all the burns on her body treated. Buttercup went back to trying to get back to sleep, she and Bubbles keeping their conversation private, ready to get past this night and move onto hopefully the start of a weekend tomorrow.


	2. Ruff Rescue

Bubbles was beginning to stir in her sleep, feeling the rays of sunlight peeking through one of their windows. She sat up, yawning, feeling tired still. The clock showed that it was about 9am in the morning. She looked at the bandages on her arm covering her burns. She then looked around her bed. Her sisters were nowhere to be seen. She assumed they were downstairs eating breakfast. The blonde girl climbed out of bed to change out of her nightgown. She was recalling what Buttercup had said to her. It had given her an idea, and she was just waiting for the opportunity.

"Hm?" Bubbles heard that all too familiar ringing, looking to a nearby table. There was a toy phone, its bright nose glowing as it rung. This was the opportunity for her idea. That was the emergency hotline, the very phone that was the only way to contact them. The only people who had the phone number were the mayor and police chiefs. Her sisters weren't in sight, so Bubbles picked up the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello, Bubbles Utonium speaking," the blue puff answered, wondering what the problem was, but had a good guess at who it was.

"Hello, yes, this is Chief Winston from the eastern Townsville police department. We have a robot causing problems here and need assistance in destroying it," the police officer explained. There was a rogue robot on the loose attacking the town. Bubbles had been waiting for this. Just like Buttercup had talked to her about, she wanted to become strong enough to fight on her own no matter what the situation.

"Consider it handled," Bubbles assured that the attack would be halted before she hung up. She was ready to go, though she didn't want to raise any alarms or make her sisters worry. She looked around and saw a small piece of paper, grabbing a pen quickly and leaving a small note behind before she flew out the window with a light blue streak of light behind her. Bubbles was determined, but she knew she had to not hold back, and instead just go all out against any threat. She hoped Buttercup's advice was correct.

Bubbles was trying to mentally prepare herself as she flew by, seeing all the leafless trees below and the piles of various coloured leaves everywhere. It was a beautiful view from up above. She couldn't wait until winter begun since they always got great snow in Townsville. It didn't take long for the young girl to get to the eastern part of Townsville. This section of Townsville was more of a popular spot for teenagers, mostly malls and shopping districts. She and her sisters loved what they sold here. It was such a nice variety, but the price made it hard to come often. The blonde girl could soon see a fire in the distance.

"is that one of Mojo's?" Bubbles asked herself when she got there. One of the many malls was partially destroyed, and an odd robot was there. It had three tentacles for legs balancing its circular body around. She wondered if Mojo Jojo had made it, a well-known villain throughout town who made a lot of robots. He tended to just recycle them after they were destroyed, so it was getting annoying at this point for the puffs. Right now, though, Bubbles didn't care. She just had to destroy it since it looked like it would be easy to defeat.

Bubbles flew right at the mechanical menace, bashing its spherical body and knocking it backwards. It tumbled the opposite way, damaging the road. The puff smirked happy to have gotten the surprise attack off. This was going to be easy, she thought. However, she was surprised to see it curl up and roll on the ground, quickly gaining its footing again before standing back up. She saw some of its metal move and fire a big red laser at her.

"Eep!" Bubbles put up her guard, creating a light blue force field. Her energy projection was the best defensive move the girls had. The beam blasted into the practical shield. The blast lasted only a moment until it faded fast. When she lowered her defences, she noticed the robot itself charging at her. She wasn't able to react, as the robot swung one of its three limbs, pounding her downward into the ground. She collided with the concrete road. The robot tried to stomp on her afterward, but she recovered fast enough to catch its leg, stopping its attempt. She fired a blast of heat vision, cutting its leg off. She then quickly flew back up to get out from under it.

"Wow… this is a smarter robot than usual..." Bubbles said. Usually the robots were no more threatening than the monsters were. She saw it retract its damaged leg as another emerged like some form of emergency backup. Bubbles was irritated, feeling like any progress made was just one step forward and then thrown five steps back. Bubbles attempted to dart and deliver a hard blow to the body of it, but when she punched it, that ball of a machine just leaned back like it was on springs, before it suddenly lunged back forward, crashing into the powerpuff girl and sending her flying the opposite way. It seemed like it had countered the full force of the attack back at her. Bubbles didn't have a chance to react, seeing it firing another laser blast. She let out a scream of agony, being hit before she crashed into a building's side.

"This… this was a mistake…" Bubbles muttered. Her entire body was hurting and beginning to feel like it was fighting against her, demanding rest. The robot ran toward her, jumping up and throwing two of its legs, smashing her right through the building and effectively destroying the entire second floor. Bubbles found herself lying on a destroyed table in the destruction, surrounded by some poor startled civilians. She had been beaten into an upstairs restaurant. The robot seemed to want to finish its job right then and there.

Bubbles closed her eyes, just as it began to charge another laser blast, having nothing but regrets about this whole idea. Suddenly she heard a loud explosion. She hesitantly opened her eyes, seeing the robot toppling backwards, smoking. Part of its spherical body had been blown up.

"You crashed our hideout!" an all too familiar voice rung out in anger. She saw a boy floating above it. He was wearing a red hooded coat that had black flames on it, and a red cap whose brim faced backwards. His messy long orange hair stuck out from all around it, while a bandage was plastered on his cheek

"B-Brick?" Bubbles quirked in fear while getting up. She recognized him as the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, a rival set of triplets created by Mojo Jojo. The girls had killed them all at one point, only for them to be revived by another villain who in turn had long been since deceased. The blonde puff was only surprised because they had practically vanished two months ago for no particular reason. The powerpuffs were happy with it, though. There was a lot less trouble since all their fights ended with stalemates anyhow. She was more confused by why he would be fighting one of his own father's robots. Brick cast a glance at her.

"Great, so there's two annoying things here… or four," Brick muttered, assuming she had her sisters somewhere nearby. He looked back, seeing the robot which was now angry. It attempted to swing at him. Its metal arm got caught, however, by another boy who had spiky black hair. He was in a green shirt that had a black skull on it. She recognized him as Butch, the more brutal of the ruffs who acted without thinking. Butch turned around, throwing the robot over his shoulder and sending it flying and crashing into the ground, tearing and damaging the very metal it was made of.

Bubbles then spotted someone else floating in through the damaged ceiling. The third ruff appeared, with messy short blonde hair and wreathing a dark blue leather jacket that had black music notes randomly on it.

"Um… hi, Bubbles," he greeted, being Boomer of the Rowdyruff Boys. He was not as bright as his brothers and was teased a lot for it, though he tended to be the least aggressive of the group. The blue ruff offered a hand to her. She gladly took it, letting him help her up.

"Hi, Boomer. Why are you guys helping me?" Bubbles questioned. After all, the ruffs hated the puffs. She appreciated the saving anyway. Boomer glanced back onto the street. Brick and Butch were about to rip the robot in half by its legs. They had it under control.

"We weren't. I just saw you here when we came. Dad's hunk of junk ruined one of our hideouts," Boomer explained. It was just a humble coincidence. They weren't actively here to save Townsville. They were just here for good old fashioned anger-driven vengeance. The ruffs had a good few hideaways around Townsville, and they also a few in Citiesville, in the event they ever needed somewhere else to stay.

"Oh… well thank you, but won't your dad be mad that you broke the robot?" the blue puff asked. Any civilians in the restaurant had started to leave once the robot had been taken a good distance away from the building. He didn't seem too happy with that inquiry.

"I… It's a long story… do you need medical help?" Boomer offered to treat her, clearly diverting the question, when they heard the loud sound of metal bending and creaking. They saw the robot finally in pieces, being dropped by the two ruffs. All of its inner workings and wires fell out like a broken piñata.

"Yes, please," Bubbles hesitantly agreed. She would have intended to flee in case a fight broke out, but the rowdyruffs weren't hunting the powerpuff girls this time. Normally they caused mayhem to cure their boredom, but that vanishing act they pulled months ago left nothing but confusion. Boomer knew it was going to take some effort to convince his brothers. He was bad at negotiating, but it was better than leaving her there to rot alone. The two flew down to the robot wreckage, while she was staying behind her blue counterpart nervously.

"Find the power core. It's worth a lot," Brick ordered while Butch was rummaging through the fallen pieces of metal and parts, trying to find the gizmo that powered this robot, though the red ruff noticed the two blues.

"You're welcome," Brick told her. Bubbles didn't get a chance to say anything. She had been stricken with silence in her nervous fright.

"T-thanks… sorry about your hideout being destroyed," the soft voiced girl gulped, extending her condolences to the loss of their hideaway. The orange haired boy rolled his eyes with minimal care, seeing Butch climb out of the mess with a small metal box that had a lot of caution labels on it.

"I found it!" Butch happily exclaimed, even if he was covered in some grease from the digging, but he hadn't registered the puff's presence. That or he didn't care. Both scenarios were very odd to her. Bubbles wondered why all the rowdyruff boys were acting so different now. None of them had even insulted her.

"We got more places to go anyway," Brick reassured while wiping off some sweat from his forehead. He looked to his green brother, who then threw the power core to him. It landed in front of his feet.

"What's she doing here?" Butch asked. All eyes were on their blue brother, and he seemed afraid to answer.

"She needs her injuries treated. I thought we could help," Boomer explained, talking for her. She was trying her best to be calm around them.

"Help a puff?! No way! Why should we?" Butch demanded an answer to that. Brick was looking bored, but he waved a hand nonchalantly.

"Fine. But that's all she's with us for. After she's healed, she leaves," Brick agreed without question. Bubbles was surprised by this, but he seemed aware that she was alone. Boomer seemed happy by this. Butch looked awestruck, but sighed, giving up. He wasn't in the mood to fight both of his brothers over this. He picked up the power core.

"Come on! We'll take you to one of our other hideouts," Boomer happily stated. Bubbles smiled toward him as she followed. With that the four of them flew off. She was hoping this wasn't an inconveniently set up trap, but she was only trusting them because they all were acting so weird. Bubbles only hoped it went well. However, she still felt like a failure in the end.


	3. Puff to Ruff

Bubbles had flown with the rowdyruff boys a good distance away from the area that they had fought Mojo's robot at. They were landing at a rougher kind of neighbourhood. They were in the back alleys as they approached a metal shutter. Bubbles was keeping close to her blue counterpart.

"Remember; don't touch anything of ours," Brick ordered. The blonde girl nodded, understanding this. She was there only to get her injuries treated, and then she would leave. She was grateful for all the help, but she was hoping to inquire about what was going on with them and what was affecting their personalities so drastically. She watched Butch grab the metal shutter and force it open. Inside was nothing but darkness for the most part. The four entered inside. One tug at the string of a loosely dangling light fixture gave illumination to the room. It looked like an abandoned mechanics workshop. There was a television set up there, presumably thieving cable off another nearby building, and there was one long sofa that looked like it had been taken from a junkyard. The other pieces of furniture available didn't look much better.

"Whoa…" Bubbles could only say upon seeing this place, hearing the metal shutter slam shut behind them. So far there was nothing for her to be concerned about.

"I'm going to go grab a bite to eat," Butch said before walking away, heading through the door into assumedly the front of the mechanics where people normally came in to pay for the vehicle repairs, though the blue puff realized that most of the machinery one would normally see here was missing. Safe to say the prior owner took them before leaving, if he wasn't forcibly evicted by the ruffs.

"Boomer, you can handle taking care of her right?" Brick asked. His brother nodded while putting a hand on his counterpart's shoulder to reassure her everything was fine.

"Of course," Boomer nodded. They saw Brick go over, resting the power core they had taken from the stolen robot on one of the many junk filled shelves before he went and plopped down onto the couch, seeming like he wanted to watch television right now.

"Come on. I'll treat you in the bedroom," the blue ruff insisted. Bubbles nodded, following him off to another room of the mechanics. As they walked, she noticed that any window they passed was boarded up and covered thoroughly that nearly no light was able to get in. It was as if they didn't want anyone outside to be able to view inside. Even then, that was the point of a hideout that was secret and hidden. Bubbles was led through an open door, seeing the bedroom ahead. There were posters of various bands lining the walls, and there were three mattresses lining the floors with what could only be assumed to be stolen blankets and sheets. There was a small TV resting on a desk, but it had a game console hooked up to it. The television was only able to play video games, apparently. There was also a shelf lined with a good amount of books that could be read.

"Have you guys been spending a lot of time here?" Bubbles quirked, seeing Boomer going over to one of the drawers of the desk, searching for the medical supplies that he and his brothers needed often.

"Well, since our other place got trashed, this is going to be our home for the time being," Boomer answered. He sounded honest, but the topic sounded like a cautious area to touch upon. She was going to be as delicate as she could.

"Home? I thought you called these hideouts," she chirped, pointing out his small discrepancy in the difference of words that he and his brothers chose to use to describe the location. He looked a little disheartened by this.

"Boomer…" Bubbles got beside him, seeing him holding a small box that was used to store the medicine in. He rested it on the desk before he put his hands on it. He looked upset, but not angry. She never saw any of the rowdyruffs like this, but it made her feel bad for all the times she beat him up in fights. Bubbles had a sharp hunch on what struck the nerve and decided to go from there and keep pushing the conversation.

"You don't live with Mojo anymore… do you?" Bubbles guessed that they no longer lived with their father, Mojo Jojo, and that was why they beat up his robots without any hesitation, and extensively why they all were acting so different. That was something the blue ruff himself would have to inform her of. Boomer sniffled, looking at the contents of the box filled with medical supplies.

"He… he threw us out after we botched that last thing he told us to do…" Boomer stated. Bubbles was thinking hard on that, but the last time any of the powerpuffs saw the rowdyruffs was when they were trying to rob the docks at the south part of Townsville. They stopped them, of course, but it was another stalemate fight.

"He wanted some mi-military chip. When we didn't get it, he called us wastes of time. And that we didn't deserve all he did for us. He gave us two hours to leave," Boomer explained. It was after that, that Mojo had them pack their things and get out. Thankfully they had all these hideouts they could use as homes.

"Oh… B-Boomer… I'm sorry," Bubbles stuttered and apologized while wrapping her arms around him, seeing him so upset. He clearly needed some support. Recalling it alone was emotionally scarring on his heart. It showed how attached he was to his father, and considering their other father was deceased, it must have been quite a traumatizing experience from. He broke her embrace.

"Come on. You're the hurt one here…" Boomer said, trying to brush it off immediately. She felt horrible for having pried in the area, but now she knew why the rowdyruffs were acting so different, and that they seemed more hesitant to even consider the idea of battling. Bubbles let him begin treating her injuries.

After about an hour, he had done the best he could to tend to any injuries on her, including redressing her previous burn marks that had been caused by that monster last night. She was feeling a lot better soon enough.

"Thanks, Boomer," Bubbles said. He did an impressive job, having assumed her counterpart had handled a good deal of injuries himself. He smiled, glad she was happy, all things considered.

"Sorry about… bringing all that out," she apologized for forcing him to talk about his family affairs. Boomer sighed at that.

"It's alright… that's what I get for being weak, I guess," Boomer lightly chuckled. He always felt emotionally weak, despite the hiding of it. His actions shown how much he changed over a short time.

"I guess I better go," Bubbles didn't forget. Brick had ordered that once she was healed she was supposed to leave. She was greatly appreciative that all the boys trusted her enough to show her one of their hideouts, or their new home as they had classified it.

"Yeah. It was nice having someone to talk to. Take care, Bubbles," the blonde ruff bid her farewell. He felt better having her to confide in. His brothers would have made some joke about him being a wuss for having all these emotions. The blue puff left the bedroom, making her way out to try and head for the exit of the mechanics workshop. The only exit was that very metal shutter that they had entered through. When she approached it, however, she heard a voice.

"Yo. You feeling better?" Brick chimed. She saw the ruffs' leader sitting on the couch laid back. She nodded to him.

"A lot better. Thanks for helping me," Bubbles extended her gratitude, aware that as leader, he had to take a lot of consideration into each decision, and aiding an enemy was one not made lightly.

"Don't mention it. You made Boomer happy, as I can well see," Brick added, brushing off the kind act as nothing major. However, mentioning how she cheered up her counterpart was embarrassing that it gave her a light blush to her cheeks.

"Mind if I ask what you were doing trying to fight dad's robot alone?" the red ruff inquired, wondering what had driven her to fight alone. It was not the smartest decision, clearly, and she had gotten badly hurt from it all. She rubbed her arm nervously, wondering if it was worth telling her troubles to him.

"I wanted to beat it alone. I'm the weakest out of my sisters, and thought if I started working alone it'd be better. I don't want them to get hurt because of me," Bubbles explained her woes. She didn't expect much of a reaction from him, though she saw the orange haired boy lying his head back.

"You know that was a stupid thing to do, right?" he rhetorically asked. Bubbles didn't know how to take that, but knew that was the truth.

"If ya wanna get tougher, you gotta train and be around people stronger than you," Brick explained his view on becoming stronger. The rowdyruff boys were all tough in their own rights. But, this clicked an idea in her head. She took a step toward him.

"People stronger… like Boomer? And like you and Butch?" Bubbles wondered aloud. Brick looked at her confusedly, though he appreciated her rubbing his ego. He flexed his muscle on his left arm, though he didn't have much to show for it.

"Yeah. Good example," Brick agreed, appreciative of the compliments anyway. But then he noticed her close and giving him a sad puppy dog look that caught him off guard.

"Will you and your brothers please help me get stronger?" Bubbles pleaded. Those light blue eyes of hers could pierce anyone's tough defences in a conversation. Brick processed her request. A puff requesting help from a ruff, it was something he only would imagine in an odd dream, though having their enemies begging for mercy was more what he had in mind.

"Uh… I really don't know. What can we do to help you?" Brick responded, feeling awkward. He hated when the conversation wasn't in his favour. Unbeknownst to him and Bubbles, Boomer was around the corner listening in on them secretly, having heard the two from down the hall.

"Pleaaasssee? I don't deserve to be a powerpuff if I can't do anything! I'll do whatever you want, but please, I really need the rowdyruff boys' help…" Bubbles begged. Hearing her feel so ashamed to be weaker than her sisters struck a heart string with the red boy. He tilted his head, trying his best to think of anything he could gain from this, maybe some entertainment, but there really wasn't much the young girl could offer them that they would be interested in.

"What if we let her become a rowdyruff?" they heard, both of them looking at Boomer standing there, having decided to show himself. Both of them picked up on the fact that he had been eavesdropping. Butch was notably absent, however.

"Uh, Boomer, do I have to tell you what rowdyruff boys means?" Brick stood up. If they let a girl join them, they would be forced to have some form of name change. That or they just drop the 'boys' part from their tagline, but rowdyruffs didn't sound as catchy alone. Though it was easy to tell that he was more against the idea of helping someone they considered an enemy that much.

"Names don't matter. It'd be nice to have someone like her around to brighten our moods," Boomer argued. Bubbles was happy to have her counterpart on her side on the matter, even if her idea sounded well beyond ridiculous.

"Ugh… go get Butch. We'll have to have a vote, I think," Brick groaned. He was unsure what to do and whenever he wasn't able to make a decision, it came down to a vote between the brothers. The blue ruff stepped toward him.

"Brick! You know what will happen. I'll say yes, Butch will say no. We'll both give five reasons, but in the end, you have to decide," Boomer argued. No matter what, Brick had to decide. In fact, that gave him an idea. The messy haired boy turned around.

"Unless you aren't fit enough to handle being a leader anymore," Boomer suggested. His idea was implying Brick couldn't handle being the leader of three super powered children instead of two. That visibly struck a nerve on him.

"What'd you say? You know I'm the best to call the shots around here! I could lead a hundred people!" he fumed, stomping one foot. Bubbles wondered if she was going to witness a physical squabble between the two. She had never seen such heavy tension with the ruffs.

"Prove me wrong, you're the swing vote here," Boomer reminded. It was the red brother's call. Brick looked to Bubbles.

"Alright! I'll show you how good of a leader I am! Bubbles, as of right now, you're a rowdyruff boy… err… a member of the rowdyruff gang… or rowdyruff crew?" Brick began to ramble off. He couldn't come up with any other catchy words to put after rowdyruff, but the bottom line was that she was a rowdyruff now. Bubbles had a gleam of excitement across her face, surprised at how smart the blonde boy had played that.

"Thank you so much! I promise I won't let you down!" Bubbles exclaimed, hugging them both tight. Brick was still lost in his own thoughts, not caring much. Boomer returned her embrace, glad to have helped. He owed her after all for listening to his problems.

"Uh, did I miss something?" they heard, seeing Butch. He had just come back from another one of the rooms, but looked confused to see the three in a glorified group hug, even if their leader looked like he didn't have much care right now. The three broke apart.

"Bubbles is a rowdyruff now!" Boomer stated, Bubbles beginning to feel embarrassed to receive this much attention. Their raven haired brother glared at them all.

"What?! You've gotta be kidding! Why is it every time I'm not in the room, something crazy happens?!" Butch practically shouted to no one. It was going to take some time to convince him, but he clearly was against the idea just like Boomer predicted. Bubbles knew this would be a long day, wondering what she had gotten herself into. She could only hope her sisters wouldn't mind. After all, she couldn't inform Buttercup or Blossom of any of this.


	4. Planning

It had been four days since Bubbles had joined the rowdyruff boys, and she certainly found it hard adapting to everything, and all three of the boys seemed to have various levels of how they tolerated her. Butch didn't remotely like being around her, Boomer was warm and welcoming no matter what the circumstance, and Brick didn't really care. He seemed to treat her the same way he treated his other siblings. It was nice to her, though she still hadn't adjusted to the almost entirely new life she now had. She wanted to get stronger, and she believed sacrifices must be made, even if that sacrifice was just her being away from her family for some time until she felt tough enough to be worth more to them all.

"You awake?" Boomer asked while entering the bedroom. Bubbles was sitting on the edge of one of the mattresses, reading through one of the many books on the shelf, though they weren't consistent in what genres they covered. It was quite the wide variety, but the blonde girl assumed it to be because it was the results of thievery once again.

"Hm? Oh, good morning, Boomer," Bubbles greeted her counterpart, having slept in a little later than she normally would. Boomer saw the book in Bubbles's hands. It was nothing special, appearing to be a fantasy book of various tales mixed together, though she was only two pages into it.

"Hey, I'm only halfway done reading that," the blonde ruff stated. She knew that he wasn't as dumb as his brothers made him out to be, but she never expected any of the boys to enjoy reading as a pass time.

"Sorry, I just saw it lying under your pillow and got curious," Bubbles apologized while closing the book back. Thankfully it appeared that she hadn't messed with the bookmark he had in the pages. He took it from her and rested the book on the shelf with the others. He chuckled, not really caring too badly. The only reason he had it under his pillow was so that his brothers didn't make him lose his place.

"Come on. Brick wants us to have a meeting," Boomer claimed. The blonde girl quirked an eyebrow, wondering what this meeting would be about. She hoped it would involve a lighter training since the last time Bubbles trained with Butch, he went overboard and had knocked her unconscious. Bubbles followed the blue ruff to the back of the mechanics shop, seeing the other rowdyruffs waiting there on the couch. Their leader appeared to be more interested in messing with the power core that they had taken from Mojo's robot a few days ago.

"Good morning, guys," Bubbles greeted them happily. Butch huffed, not caring to respond.

"Boy, it is going to take a while to get used to actually having a friendly morning greeting," Brick commented. The power core sparked a little in front of the four. Whatever the red ruff was doing, the tampering clearly was unsafe. Bubbles just giggled in reply. Boomer was appreciative of the bright mood, which was a nice change to their environment. All three of the boys found it hard to be in a bad mood with her around, especially Boomer.

"So what's this meeting about?" Boomer requested them to get on with it. Usually these meetings didn't take long. Their leader groaned while tugging at another wire of the power device.

"We're gonna play a nice little prank. This thing's too trashed to sell, but I figure it'd be perfect to send right back to dad," Brick explained before he closed the power core. He then presented it to Bubbles. She took it, worried about what kind of prank this was going to be. She knew they had grown disdain for their father, but this reeked of unsafety.

"What kind of prank?" the blonde girl questioned, her concern growing each passing second. Even if she hated Mojo Jojo, she didn't want to actively harm him unless he threatened them or the town.

"Brick knows how to mess with machines," Butch claimed. His brother had learnt from their father himself. It had some uses though, and the red ruff looked proud over that fact.

"Yeah! So I rigged that little gizmo to mess up the first machine it's put into," Brick grinned. This power core now was a robot destroying device. One use, though, and it was spent.

"I don't see what this has to do with me…" Bubbles admitted. She was lost, unsure what she had to do with this prank. She hoped all she had to do was drop it off at Mojo's base, but she assumed they had other plans in mind.

"Boy, she's as slow as you, Boomer…" Brick groaned in frustration.

"Err, he wants you to go find dad's newest piece of junk and put the power core in it," Boomer explained the basic plain. It was her chore to go ruin Mojo's robot, if he had one available. Otherwise, the job was to plant the power core somewhere where their father would inevitably use it. Mojo Jojo had a thing for creating machines at a surprisingly rapid speed. His method was recycling the most recently destroyed one by stealing it from the junkyard that its leftover parts wound up at. All things considered, the powerpuff girls always were appreciative of the recycling priority. At least that was one thing they could respect out of the villain.

"And Butch is going with you," Brick added. That seemed to strike a nerve on the green ruff.

"Hey! How come I have to get stuck with the brat?!" Butch growled. Bubbles expected him to be mad, that she didn't mind. Boomer put his hand on her back. She gave him a smile, since that reassuring spirit he had was always welcomed.

"Because, I'm the one who rigged the thing, and you've been too lazy lately," their leader explained. The raven haired boy glared at the blue girl. He got up off the couch, taking the power core from her.

"Can I go with them? I'm bored," Boomer lied. He just didn't feel comfortable leaving those two alone in case something tragic broke out. Their orange haired leader shook his head.

"Nope. I need your help with something else," Brick claimed. He stretched quickly before he got out of his seat. The blonde boy looked concernedly at his counterpart as they heard Butch opening the shutter to exit.

"I'll be fine, don't worry," Bubbles said, though her words didn't do much to reassure him. He could only hope that this would go smoothly. They watched Bubbles and Butch step outside before flying off, leaving a light blue and dark green streak of light behind them as they flew.

"Come on, we have to get it ready," Brick said. Boomer took a moment to process his leader's orders, nodding. He had no idea what they were doing, but it didn't sound like it involved fighting at all. Boomer always wondered how hard it was to be both a leader and a brother, balancing everything out to keep his decisions entirely objective. Brick was more relaxed to allowing a powerpuff to become a rowdyruff, which was greatly comforting. The two of them left the mechanics workshop, closing the metal shutter behind them to get to work on this project.

Meanwhile at the Utonium household, things had been a lot glummer. Blossom was in her bedroom, sitting at the desk, looking over a small map of Townsville. Red 'X' marks were drawn all over it.

"It's like… she vanished off the face of the earth," Blossom muttered to herself. She was referring to Bubbles herself. Four days ago, the last time either of the siblings saw their blonde sister was after that one monster fight. The only clue they could find was the remnants of that destroyed robot, where the civilians saw her. Bubbles had left a note behind that was a lie about how she was going to visit a friend and would be back later that day. Sadly, she never turned up, and all the marked off areas on the map were locations they had searched already.

"Blossom, are you okay?" she heard, looking at the doorway. She saw a tall man in a white lab coat who had short black hair.

"Oh… hi, professor. No… not really," Blossom responded. He was Professor Utonium, the creator of the powerpuff girls. Though it was an accident in his lab, Utonium felt it was destiny instead. He couldn't be any prouder of the little girls. Usually their father was funded by the city to continue his research on requested items or inventions he created, ever since the girls had come into his life. He had never been happier.

"I appreciate you working hard to find Bubbles, but you need to take care of yourself, too," the professor stated. Blossom had been spending a lot of time with Buttercup searching through Townsville. Of course the professor was upset by his missing daughter, but he had to do his best to put on a brave face so his other children wouldn't lose hope.

"I know, professor. I just wouldn't feel comfortable lying around doing nothing…" the pink eyed girl confessed. She felt her father's hand pat her head. He was proud how much that his children cared so much for each other and the townsfolk.

"It doesn't help that the witnesses claimed the rowdyruff boys destroyed the robot, too," Blossom added. The rowdyruff boys never were good news. Wherever they were, there was always some form of underlying motive behind everything involving them. They did every move they made, despite the fact that it had been months since they last fought. However, it had gotten at least quite peaceful since their sudden disappearance.

"I'm back!" they heard Buttercup's voice ring out while she was floating up the steps. Buttercup had probably been working just as hard as the puff leader herself, mostly because she felt like her advice was what made Bubbles go off and fight something alone, not that it sounded bad. It seemed like she had beaten that robot in the end.

"Welcome home. Did the police have anything they could offer?" Blossom requested, though she saw an aggravated look on Buttercup.

"They said they'd make sure all units were on alert for any signs of superpowers that have been used and alert the other towns. Otherwise, all they can do is put Bubbles in the missing persons list," Buttercup answered. She didn't even look at their father, feeling horrible for having turned up nothing either.

"What? They didn't offer to put an amber alert out?" the professor asked, a little baffled by this. That seemed to be the cause for his raven haired daughter's anger.

"The chief told me that because Bubbles has superpowers, then she can legally go missing if she wants to. How stupid is that?" Buttercup explained what she was told. The laws imagined anyone with superpowers could take care of themselves. There were only few scenarios that really could be threatening to the powerpuffs. Chemical X or Antidote X wasn't freely available. In fact, it was illegal to create or own without specific government approval. The professor had to do a lot to just get one small vial of the stuff years ago, and he only had one emergency container of it hidden away, and he wasn't making any plans on filling out fifty pages of papers to get more of it.

"You two will turn up something. Don't worry," Professor Utonium smiled. His daughters seemed depressed, knowing the police weren't even able to aid them much beyond just saying they will keep an eye out for their missing sister.

"I'll go start on lunch. Just take a breath and try to gather your thoughts," the professor said what he always believed in. Whenever a situation looked tough or hard, or whenever he got stuck working on one of his inventions, all he could do was take a breath and try to think it over.

"Thanks, professor…" both of his children thanked him, letting him go out of the room. Buttercup went over and just plopped onto the bed, feeling drained. Blossom was aware that this was taking a lot out of both of them. The two of them decided to try and take a rest, only hoping that Bubbles would be fine on her own.


	5. Prank gone wrong

Bubbles had followed Butch all the way to the center of Townsville. This was just their destination. There was a volcano, and a top that was the lair of Mojo Jojo. It was odd how helpful it was really to have that volcano plugged up, which was one less risky problem to worry about with Townsville. The powerpuff girls themselves had helped the villain create it a long time back, well before they had learnt of his evil intentions. In fact, it was back when the town was against the idea of those super powered children running around, it was hard to believe how much had changed since then.

"How do we get inside?" Bubbles questioned, seeing the metal dome of a lair looming ahead as they approached it, flying along around the side while she carried the power core. They had to be sneaky about this, and she wondered if Butch could handle that without randomly resorting to brute force.

"The old man has a special access. He usually sends the robots out through there. It's around the back," Butch claimed they could get in through the same way the robots get sent out. She followed Butch along to the back of the fortress, watching him approach and the feel around the wall. He suddenly gripped his fingers tight into the metal. If there was anyone who would know the best way inside, it was the children who used to live there.

"I'm sorry for all you've been through," Bubbles extended her condolences while seeing him grit his teeth and strain, seeing that huge piece of the metal structure begin moving. He only moved it slightly, but it was wide enough for them to enter through. He panted when he stopped. It had clearly taken a lot of his strength and energy to do. Being stealthy was annoying to him already.

"If I pretend to care, would that make you shut up sooner?" Butch retorted in a very hostile manner. It surprised her that she almost dropped the rigged power core, though fumbled to catch it. He didn't even care to look at her though, she assumed he was trying his best to tolerate her, but clearly any reminder to Mojo's disownment had emotionally left a rage inducing wound in his heart.

"Sorry…" Bubbles quietly muttered as they carefully flew inside the robots deployment bay. When they got inside, it was quite dark, though the light illuminating into the huge chamber. They could see mostly emptiness in this room.

"Assembly room should be this way," the raven haired boy pointed to the left. His memory may be slightly vague, but he still knew his way around. They were in the lowest part of the base. Bubbles kept close to Butch as they made their way to the neighboring room. It was just as intimidating in size. There were tools lining the walls and scrap metal lying everywhere on the floor. It was scary for Bubbles to see huge leftover pieces of unfinished robots in various positions.

"I-I never imagined making robots was so scary…" Bubbles confessed her surprise. Blueprints were overfilling a filing cabinet. The robots that were here but unfinished looked like metal skeletons with wires dangling from them, their armored bodies being incomplete.

"You'll get used to it," Butch said, though he clearly was doing his best to hold back right now, trying to resist burning the entire room to the ground and everything in it. He went over and swiped the power core away from her.

"Alright… which one to jam it in?" he pondered aloud while his fingers tapped away on it. There were so many robots that looked to be in various percentages of completion.

"Hey look, this one isn't dusty," Bubbles called out, standing in front of another scary robot. This one however seemed to share a more smooth style to it with only one eye. However its chest was exposed, the power core in it looking attached only by two wires.

"Well, if being clean is the best clue we can go off of…" Butch shrugged. Logic was the only useful thing they had that wasn't blind guessing. He carefully pulled the cables off and removed the robot's power core from it before he tossed it aside, letting it fall into one of the many piles of scrap.

"Eek!" Bubbles squealed, covering her mouth quickly after. Butch quirked an eyebrow, looking at her, though he realized what startled her. He saw a light illuminating from the next room, and it was coming from the stairwell.

"I swear, you're bad luck," he growled, quickly putting the power core in and attaching the wires. They had only two options now; either they hide or run. But they doubted they could get out in time without being spotted. Bubbles was looking around, trying to figure it out. The two of them flew upwards to the ceiling. They had to stay quiet and stay floating in the air, and hope they will be fine.

"Project 819 sadly failed. I suppose it's time to consider a different method of tactics," they heard. They saw someone entering the building room. It was an anthropomorphic monkey, who was wearing a purple attire with a massive helmet to cover his brain. Here he came; Mojo Jojo, the father of the rowdyruff boys, or at least formerly. He had a massive grudge against Townsville and the powerpuff girls, but he had become a joke of a threat as of late.

Bubbles was trying to stay calm, aware that she will hear nothing but insults from the rowdyruffs if she carelessly gave away their position. Her heart was racing as they were floating right above one of the most well-known villains in the town. She looked over to Butch who seemed to be calm, like he was hoping to be found. He wanted to just beat his creator up, and his forest green eyes showed it.

"Ah, my beauties… which one of you to work on today?" Mojo questioned, looking at the robots around him. The time he spent in this workshop had given him the bad habit of talking to himself and treating these machines like they were alive already without being active. His attention was gained by the robot that Bubbles and Butch had just tampered with, to his lack of knowledge.

"It's almost like you're looking at me," Mojo chuckled to himself while approaching it, seeing the one eyed robot that was poorly together. He decided it was time to put it to the test and activate it, just to make sure its programming was ready to be fully finished. He raised one of his gloved hands, unveiling a remote before hitting a button.

Bubbles and Butch were astonished to see the one eye of the machine begin to glow red, the power core sparking as it began to become animate. They both had the same thought right now. Did Brick mess up? If so, then all they did was waste a lot of time replacing a robot's battery.

"Excellent! Project 833! I was forgetful of how much progress I made on you yesterday," Mojo was happy. But before he knew it, the simple test activation began to go array. It was beginning to spark more violently. The power core was glowing, and its red eye was getting brighter each second. Suddenly, it violently exploded, part of its right arm falling to the ground.

"Wha-?!" the intelligent primate had no real time to react. The power core was glowing brightly. It was failing instead of immediately ruining the robot calmly. It was about to explode. All he saw a blue blur before he took cover. Bubbles had come out of hiding quickly, creating a light blue energy projected shield. Butch watched the room get engulfed in a gigantic explosion. The power core had overloaded and destructed the robot, and there was no way anybody could stop it.

"Bubbles! Are you okay!?" Butch called out, having trouble breathing through the smoke. He could see his father lying on the floor with only had scrapes and bruises, but he was clearly out cold. Not far from that was Bubbles who lay against the wall. She had blocked most of the explosion, but she seemed badly shaken by it. He rushed to her side, unable to tell what injuries she had suffered, but assumed that they were covered by the bandages she had already.

"Oww... my head," Bubbles sniffled. She felt like she had taken quite a bad beating. Her gentle blue eyes were quickly focusing once more. Butch looked not much better than her, though. He had a burn mark along his left arm, and his hair was a little singed.

"I'll take that as a yes," he sighed a breath of relief. The remnants of the robot lay all over the room. Its head had landed on a workbench, looking like it was loosely together at this point.

"Why'd you protect dad?" Butch requested while holding his hand out to her. He was being oddly nice now. She took his hand gladly, before being helped up. The blue girl didn't have a really good answer for him.

"I don't want to kill anyone, evil or good," Bubbles exclaimed. That was something she would live by until she died. The only villain that had really forced her to break that code would be HIM, who had forced her and her sisters into committing their final battle.

"Let's get out of here, he'll be fine," Butch stated. She nodded, the two of them taking off to get back to their hideout. This prank went wrong and all they could hope for was that Mojo would wake up with a bad headache and assume it was a malfunction. They both flew out the same way they came in, leaving their green and blue streaks of light behind them as they flew.

"Why did you suddenly care for my well being?" Bubbles wanted to know what had made him change his mindset. The spiky black haired boy felt his eyes glaze over almost. His mind had just switched to that protective mindset.

"I'unno… you're a ruff, too. After all, we gotta take care of ourselves," Butch gave the immediate first two answers in mind. No matter how much he hated her, no matter what was in their past between their fights against each other, they were both rowdyruffs and they had to take care of each other now. She found it kind of sweet.

"And besides… if I don't, Boomer would kill me," Butch added. Bubbles could only suppress an embarrassed giggle, aware that the blue ruff was the main advocator supporting her now. She doubted this kind side of his would last forever, but she was happy to know that the green ruff was relaxing to the idea of her sticking around. The two of them just continued their flight through the air.

Barely a few minutes after they had left, Mojo was beginning to reawaken groggily. He was in horror when he saw the wreckage of the room, having been nearly destroyed by the explosion.

"Wha…?! My machines! What caused this-…" his eyes narrowed as he began to remember. He knew that the robot was about to explode, but the last thing he recalled seeing was something blue with yellow hair. He kicked one of the nearby metal scrap pieces away in rage.

"If I'm not mistaken… my children are actively trying to kill me now!" Mojo snarled in presumption. His memory couldn't recall anything more, but he had mistook Bubbles for Boomer entirely. He was thinking the rowdyruff boys now were out for revenge against what he had done toward them. He looked at the workbench, seeing the robots head lying on it. A plan began to form in his head.

"If that's how it's going to be, then fine… but I refuse to have 6 super powered children against me. When I'm done with them, I'll make them regret ever being brought into this world by me!" Mojo spoke to himself while slowly crushing the robot head in his hands, watching it rumple apart and topple to the floor in tiny pieces. An evil scheme instantly brew in his head for revenge.


	6. Pointless

**Authors Note: I want to apologize, for this chapter being so short. But I wanted this one to be mostly filler, I hope you all enjoy.**

Bubbles and Butch had flown all the way back to the workshop of a hideout. The two seemed to be a lot calmer with each other, though they clearly were unhappy after that prank went horribly wrong. The green boy opened the metal shutter, the two of them entering back into their home, the shutter slamming shut behind them when he let go.

"Looks like neither of them are home yet," Butch commented. He was trying to figure out what went wrong in his mind. The only logical conclusions to the power core going crazy were either Mojo Jojo's robot was faulty to begin with, or Brick messed up when tinkering with it and made it an explosive by accident.

"What are we going to do?" Bubbles asked while going over to the couch and taking a seat. She needed to regain her composure, still being quite rattled by that violent explosion. She still was glad to have saved Mojo's life, nonetheless. Her friend seemed to have no clue.

"Let the others know and just move on," Butch responded. That seemed to be the best idea to try and forget this entirely. No one was gravely wounded, and the only damage was a destroyed robot. The blonde girl was glad to have had things turn out with minimal casualties. It was refreshing feeling to know that all three ruffs liked her now, since Butch had started treating her better and warming up to her more.

"I guess you're right… Brick won't be happy when we tell him he made a bomb…" Bubbles muttered in agreement, though saw her friend smirk.

"Really, that might make him happy," Butch reassured while sitting down beside her that she would be amazed by how entertaining explosions were to the boys. If their leader accidentally acquired bomb crafting skills, then it was just a bonus, not like it took much effort to cause explosions before.

The two spent only an hour trying to relax while waiting for the other ruffs to appear. Bubbles was almost asleep on the couch and Butch had disappeared to the bedroom a while back, presumably to try and clean himself up, though as the blonde girl rested, she began to feel her mind wander about. She missed her family, and she was recalling older memories. She kept telling herself what she was doing was right, and it felt right. But some other part of her was telling her that all of this was pointless. It was like a mental angel and devil pressuring her to decide what was right or wrong. Bubbles enjoyed being with the rowdyruffs, and becoming one. Making enemies into friends was great, but she couldn't shake that weird thought in the back of her mind that made her feel like this was all pointless in the end, especially all the training she had done. She had no idea why she thought that.

"Earth to Bubbles! Hello!" she suddenly heard, snapping out of her trance. She saw Boomer standing there in front of the couch.

"Oh! Sorry… hi, Boomer," Bubbles responded, welcoming her counterpart back. Brick was not far away, holding a small wrapped box which looked like a present. He was talking with Butch, being informed of all that had occurred with the prank that went wrong. She had been so deep in thought that she hadn't even noticed either of them come in.

"Sheesh, you had me worried…" Boomer sighed in relief, seeing her stand up. She didn't mean to worry him at all. She saw Brick set the small wrapped box down on a nearby table. Now that everyone seemed alright, it seemed like the best time to talk.

"So I hear the prank went off with a bang," Brick joked, though the green ruff didn't exactly have any pleasure from that, since they could have very well killed their own creator. No matter how much Butch hated him with a passion, murder was one thing the rowdyruffs did not do.

"Yeah, you messed up and made a bomb!" Butch retorted, blaming it all on their leader. Brick showed no real care in the matter. Accident or not, he tried his best to rig it. It was confusing to him how it went wrong, but he assumed he messed up while changing the wiring.

"Butch, calm down, no one got hurt too bad," Bubbles insisted for him to calm down. There was no point in a brawl between them over something that was out of their control. They had chosen to try and play a prank and it went wrong. They just had to live with it and move on.

"Who's the present for?" the blue girl attempted to change the topic, wondering who the present was for that Brick and Boomer had went to get prepared. Their orange haired leader seemed quite proud of it, picking it up and presenting it to the group.

"It's a gift… for all of us!" Brick claimed. Boomer seemed to already know what the contents were. She carefully ripped the wrapping paper before pulling the top off. The present inside revealed four rings. Each one had two big R symbols to symbolize the rowdyruffs.

"Oh, wow…!" Butch said, taking one of the rings. It fit perfectly around his finger. Bubbles didn't know either of the boys knew how to make jewellery, though upon closer inspections, it seemed these rings were made out of scrap metal, bent and created with heavy use of heat vision. It was the thought that counted.

"It's great!" Bubbles said, glad they cared enough to let her share this gift. It was a great distraction from the accidental terrorism. Boomer smiled, glad to see her happy. He had worked hard with his brother to make these. It spoiled the surprise for himself in some way, but it was worth it.

"We need to celebrate. Who's up for pizza?" Boomer offered. Everyone seemed to agree with the idea.

"Good! We can go rob some delivery guy," Butch smirked. Bubbles didn't like the idea, but as long as they didn't hurt anybody. The four of them headed off, ready to go try and relax to forget about the prank going horribly wrong.


	7. Late Night

The rowdyruffs spent most of what was left of the day together. They had plundered pizza from some poor delivery boy. Thankfully, Bubbles was able to protect him from any real harm. The only other thing that occurred all day was them relaxing and playing together. Everyone had begun to bond to the newest member of the rowdyruffs, and Boomer couldn't be any happier himself. Every time he saw his counterpart smile, it brought a warm feeling to his heart and a tingly sensation to his hands like they were going numb, but he chalked that up to the cold weather setting in. Every one of the ruffs at the moment was asleep. All but one anyway.

"Another nightmare…" Bubbles muttered while walking around the mechanics workshop of a home. She was arriving to what used to be the main entrance which customers would come in. The counter was covered in a layer of dust and various objects. There was a dartboard on the wall that looked like it had been blasted by heat vision, and there was a table with a few chairs, and a small refrigerator resting near it. Bubbles saw the two doors that used to be an entrance which were worthless after being barricaded. She wondered if the rowdyruffs really had this much trouble with burglaries when they were away.

Bubbles took a seat in one of the chairs, feeling depressed. It was two in the morning. She had the constant nightmare hit her in the head. It was an odd change since usually her dreams were calm and nice, but occasionally that one bad dream pierced her. The blonde girl stared at her rowdyruff ring, which made her feel happy. She barely was in there a few minutes before she heard someone else's footsteps shortly after.

"Good night there bubbles" she heard. She turned around to see Boomer. He looked tired too, but he was used to the damaged sleep schedule.

"Oh! Good morning… I mean, good night, Boomer. Did I wake you up?" Bubbles greeted him, wondering if she had disturbed his slumber. His brothers had passed out on the couch when they ran out of energy.

"Yeah, but I was thirsty anyway," the blonde ruff reassured it was fine as he opened the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of soda from within it, popping the cap off and beginning to drink from it. He sat down across from her. It wasn't hard to tell that something was bugging her.

"So… what's got you up so late?" Boomer tried to start the conversation. He hoped she trusted all the ruffs well enough that she would be more relaxed when it came to explaining her woes without any hesitation or reluctance.

"I had a nightmare," she answered truthfully while resting her arms on the table and resting her head on top of them, aware that he wanted to press further about it.

"I had a nightmare about you guys…" the blue girl added. Boomer quirked an eyebrow. He had to wonder what her nightmare was about. He didn't mind hearing that she dreamt of him, but he wished it was a lighter tone.

"What was it about?" Boomer requested her to continue. He reached out and put his hand on hers. Bubbles showed him a smile, gladly wrapping her fingers around his. He helped her feel calmer and the fear wearing off a little.

"It was just… the same as before. I saw you and your brothers badly hurt, and I was too weak to do anything. I don't know what did it in the dream either," Bubbles elaborated on the nightmare. Just now, instead of her sisters, it was the rowdyruffs. She was worried it would keep happening nightly. Her counterpart had to wonder about that.

"What makes you think it was because you were too weak? I've seen you in training. You seem to hurt just as bad as Butch when he's going all out," Boomer requested more information on this. The more she could remember about the dream and her feelings during it, then maybe there would be a clue in it for them to try and resolve it sooner and hopefully halt it from happening again. All he had to do was try and give her peace of mind with it. Though the blonde boy was not the best at comforting people, he vowed to try his best for his counterpart's sake.

"Because the thing in the dream smashed me aside. I couldn't move even after all this training. I still feel like it's all been pointless," Bubbles responded, adding in how her emotions had been running amok. The blue girl didn't want to come off as uncaring for all the rowdyruffs did for her as much as she was grateful. Boomer had to wonder about that.

"You feel like you still aren't stronger?" he needed a bit of clarity on that.

"Yes. It's been bothering me for a while, and I've had that nightmare before," she reiterated. The blonde ruff was beginning to get an idea. A nightmare like that didn't sound like a problem with physical strength. He had an angle to approach this. Blind or not, it was better than nothing.

"Maybe that dream is to remind you that you've never been weak," Boomer suggested. Bubbles was confused by his statement. It didn't make sense, as it contradicted what it seemed like.

"Being crushed, unable to do anything... how does that remind me I've never been weak?" the blue girl wanted him to go on, but pointed out the flaws in that suggestion already. That didn't detour him from this as he decided to keep pushing this blind point.

"Because muscles aren't everything of a battle. You have to be strong emotionally, too. I know for sure that you've got a very strong heart," Boomer explained his reasoning. It didn't matter if it was the puffs fighting a giant monster, or an evil villain, or the rowdyruffs trying to defeat whatever threatened them. Everyone required the ability to be in control of their emotions, but not entirely shut them out in each situation. It was a metaphorical strength, but still a strength nonetheless.

"Wow… Boomer…" Bubbles could only say. It was a stunning revelation, for a theory that he seemed to get out of the moment it appeared to work. She never considered it before, but that explained why she felt like all she had done was pointless. Because she already was as strong as everyone else was. Boomer watched her get out of her seat and go around toward him.

"Err… what are you- oof!" Boomer felt her wrap her arms around him in a tight hug. He swore she could break someone's neck doing this, but it still felt nice. He tried his best to relax into it.

"Thank you so much, Boomer! I never thought of my problem like that before," Bubbles exclaimed. She looked so happy, despite the late night hour. It looked like all her energy had been refilled as well. His neck was sore, but he was happy to see her happy.

"N-no problem… my neck is starting to hurt," Boomer coughed. The blonde girl let go of her counterpart, feeling a little bad for the strong hug. He rubber his neck, relieved, stretching after the painful but welcomed hug. She seemed to have gotten rid of a lot of her doubts about herself.

"Sorry… I owe you a lot. You've always been so supportive, Boomer, even before I became a ruff," Bubbles stated. She never understood why she felt so close to an enemy, but the blue children always had been like this. The more light hearted of both sides who would prefer to not fight if they had a choice in the matter.

"I'm just a nice guy," Boomer awkwardly spoke the first thing on mind, feeling embarrassed for even saying that. Bubbles smirked, beginning to be aware of what was on his mind now.

"Tell me, why did you want me to become a rowdyruff?" Bubbles asked, wanting him to go into more detail about what gave him the idea, but she had a good hunch on what was on his mind, seeing him beginning to gain a blush on his cheeks.

"I… wanted to spend more time with you, without the punching and kicking," Boomer answered truthfully, aware that she was able to see right through him at this point. He was a glorified mess when it came to lying. This was why he hated gambling with his brothers.

"Aw…! Don't tell me you like me, Boomy," Bubbles cut to the point. This seemed to surprise him how straightforward she was being, but now they both were gaining light blushes on their cheeks, the room feeling a little tenser in atmosphere. The young girl was going out of her comfort zone about this, but judging by his flushed face, she was right.

"Bo-Boomy?" Boomer gulped, seeing her get closer to him before she began to lean into him.

"S-so what if I do?" he retorted to her inquiry. His tough act wasn't going to get far right now though.

"So this," Bubbles pressed her lips against his. Boomer's eyes widened as the two kissed. It took a moment, but he felt at peace. They enjoyed the moment for the next minute. When the two's kiss finished, they both found themselves trying to regain their breath.

"Th-that was amazing," Boomer exclaimed, Bubbles giggling in reply. He appeared full of energy once again. There was an awkward feeling between the two, but they enjoyed it.

"Good, because I want us to stay happy. I'm heading back to bed," Bubbles bid him goodnight, hoping this would be a good start to their new relationship.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning," Boomer nodded, though now he was wondering how they would tell Brick and Butch. He was too wide awake to go back to sleep, having not expected to gain a girlfriend, let alone it being Bubbles. He couldn't deny that he had a crush on her for the longest time, but he assumed it was going to be an endless brawl between puff and ruff. Either way, he was happy. Boomer decided to go watch some television. It was going to be a couple of hours before dawn and hopefully the first of many good days to come.

"Those boys have officially become a thorn on my side," Mojo Jojo was ranting to himself. Still in his lair, he was working away the sounds of tools, loudly causing a racket from hammer to drill to the sound of welding the parts together.

"If they want to actively go out of their way to harm me… then I'll give them something to be harmed by," Mojo grinned. He had begun working on a new robot after that explosion occurred. He presumed his three sons to have come to hurt him to get revenge for throwing them out of his home.

"With you, however, my beautiful… I believe I have outdone myself," Mojo laughed as he took off his welding mask, looking at his newest creation.

"It is time for you to begin your hunt," Mojo pulled out a remote, hitting a button on it, activating the robot, the creation that he had put all his time, effort and fury into. There was an eerie red light that begin to emerge. Mojo held up a photo of the rowdyruff boys. The robot was created to just hunt those super powered boys down, and it was ready to go.


	8. Defeated

It was early in the afternoon, and the rowdyruffs were spending time at another part of Townsville. They were all relaxing on a rooftop. This was a more commercial part of the town, nestled in the eastern side where a lot of the malls resided. There were still signs of repairs being made to some buildings after that robot attack a long time back. Bubbles didn't know how to feel about that incident. She tried to chalk it up to a great thing since she became close with the rowdyruff boys, but she was beginning to miss her family, she felt like it was pointless to train with them anymore. Her new boyfriend had helped her find out and overcome the reason why she felt so weak.

"You gonna eat those or not?" Butch chimed. The view they had from the roof was pretty great. Bubbles snapped out of her train of thought, looking at the box of onion rings in her hands. Brick had stolen some from a vendor that got distracted by a boy "conveniently" passing out on the sidewalk. Boomer was an alright actor when it came down to it, but it was not like playing unconscious was that hard.

"Oh, sorry Butch. I'm just tired," Bubbles responded while putting one of the crunchy rings in her mouth, chewing it. Boomer was sitting next to her, happy at their new relationship, though they hadn't told the other ruffs yet. He was aware of what was on his girlfriend's mind.

"You almost looked like a zombie this morning," the red ruff added jokingly. Winter was going to begin soon. The clouds building in the sky only were ominous signs of the inevitable snow, though everyone seemed equally excited for it.

"Aw, yeah! We need to watch a monster movie later! I love zombies!" Boomer exclaimed, that comment being unintentionally fitting to his relationship. His girlfriend, shuddered imagining it.

"I don't know. I never was a fan of horror stuff," the blue girl admitted. It was not much of a surprise to know she was easily afraid of scary things. She would sometimes try her best to get through monster films whenever Buttercup wanted to watch one on movie night. It never ended well, usually resulting in nightmares for the blue puff.

"Wuss," Butch joked, digging around in his pocket before pulling out a quarter in front of the others.

"Wanna bet I can snipe someone's hat off with this?" he offered, looking for any bets from them all. Bubbles kept quiet. She didn't have much to offer that he would want.

"I'll take your External Clock CDs if ya miss," Brick grinned with a hand raised, getting an annoyed glare from Butch. External Clock was his favourite metal band, despite the unusual name, but he spent a lot of time stealing those CDs.

"Fine, but if I take off someone's hat, you gimme your hat!" Butch retorted. Bubbles giggled, Boomer staying out of it, letting his siblings bet. Brick looked irritated at the mere thought of being hatless. He sighed, nodding, motioning for the bet to begin. They watched the spiky black haired boy pull back, preparing to aim the coin. It wasn't what she expected, assuming he was just planning to drop it off the building they were on.

"Aaaand fire!" Butch tossed it at the first hat wearing person he could find. They watched the coin go flying with the momentum from the super strength toss. They saw it hit some poor businessman wearing a fedora in the head, sending him stumbling back and passing out on the ground.

"Oh gosh…" Bubbles gasped. She doubted the coin would kill the man. It looked like other civilians were already trying to make sure he was alright.

"Nice try, Butch. I'll get your CDs once we get home," Brick smirked, the man's hat remained on his head, much to Butch's dismay and anger.

"Darn it!" the green ruff kicked the ground. Bubbles felt something, seeing Boomer's hand on her hand and his smile on his face. He was trying to show some affection while his brothers weren't paying attention, even if it only lasted seconds. The blue girl appreciated it and his efforts to calm her worries.

"Hey! Something is in the sky!" Butch claimed, pointing up. The two blue super powered children took their hands away from each other and came over. They tried to get a better look at what he was pointing at.

"That is the strangest looking plane I have ever seen," Boomer said. From what it looked like, there was something flying in the air, looking metallic but kind of small. But it looked to be heading to the direction above them.

"That's not a plane…" Bubbles said upon getting a good look at it. She watched it descend and before long, they saw what it was up close floating before them. It was a robot, an all too familiar one to Butch and Bubbles. It had one red glowing eye on a small head, and its entire body had an odd build to it, looking well armoured, and a metal tail was attached to its rear.

"It's just one of dad's hunks of junk," Brick looked more irritated. Bubbles was being a bit more cautious on this, having an unsettling feeling why the machine had specifically looked for them. It seemed to have an easy time finding them as well.

"That's the one that Butch and I blew up…" Bubbles claimed. It made her nervous. They saw their orange haired leader approach it, that one red eye following him every step. It didn't move, however, when he got close.

"So what? A hunk of junk is a hunk of junk, even if it's a rebuilt hunk of junk," Brick restated his previous point. Mojo Jojo may heavily recycle, but that was more helpful to the environment instead of threatening. The red capped boy tapped his hand on the torso of the machine, looking to the others.

"See? Nothin'," Brick continued, "The things too stupid to even move fast-"

"Look out!" Bubbles screamed. Brick looked back. The robot had raised its fist and tightened its metal fingers. A fire erupted from its elbow like a booster. Its fist flew right down on Brick's head, sending him breaking through the floor of the roof and crashing into whatever was below. The mechanical menace had taken their leader by surprise as the flames stopped.

"Brick!" Butch and Boomer shouted simultaneously, Bubbles getting ready, just hoping their leader would be fine. The three charged at the robot, seeing its feet light ablaze as it flew above them, dodging one of Butch's wild swings. Boomer darted up and kicked it in the back with a loud clank, sending it flying the opposite direction, Bubbles firing a ray of heat vision and hitting it in the chest, seeing that leave a burn on its material.

"Be careful, it's different!" Bubbles tried to warn them, though she could tell the siblings wanted nothing more than to gouge out every last wire from it. This robot was a lot more intelligent and advanced compared to all the other ones.

"Yeah, it's just tiny!" Butch retorted. Any excuse he could make to attack. He flew at it with a dark green trail of light behind him, landing a hard punch in its chest. He had a cocky smirk, having caused a dent. The robot however grabbed his arm, its tail wrapping around one of his legs before he saw its chest sparking.

"Ahhhhhh!" the green ruff howled in agony, feeling a sudden strong current of electricity racing through his body. It felt like someone had attached car batteries to each individual finger. His heart raced and his eyes widened.

"Get off him!" Boomer jumped up, creating a dark blue energy projected barrier around his arms. He bashed the machine downward partially, but then it caught itself mid-fall. Bubbles helped Butch keep steady in the air.

"Try and catch your breath," Bubbles told him. The raven haired boy took in a deep breath, nodding. They then saw a window in one of the buildings shatter, seeing an angry Brick standing there, cracking his neck. That rage induced fire in his eyes looked hot enough to melt steel.

"Surround it! Now!" Brick ordered. Being the leader, Bubbles knew to listen to him. The four super powered children quickly surrounded the robot in the air, seeing it looking around, attempting to analyse the situation fast. Every one of the rowdyruffs appeared to be in sync on what to do.

"Go!" Brick spun around, kicking the robot hard, sending it backwards. Butch pulled back, punching their enemy in the back, sending it toward Boomer. Boomer, in turn, kicked it toward his blue counterpart, everyone aware to be careful and not hold back in this fight. Bubbles took in a breath, before letting out a loud supersonic scream almost close to the robot. It hurt the others' ears, but it sent the robot careening to the ground. They heard a loud crash, indicating it had hit the ground like a fallen plane.

"Whew… nice work," Boomer gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks. Sorry about the scream," Bubbles apologized, embarrassed to use that super screech, but she would get over it very soon. The boys didn't seem to mind either.

"Don't worry about that. Come on, we need to go dismantle it," Brick groaned. They had to go take apart the robot before Mojo Jojo could get ahold of the parts and reanimate the metal menace. Knowing the evil monkey, he would probably upgrade it further, and this machine was quite strong enough for them to handle, that they didn't need an even stronger version on top of it. The four of them landed on the road where their opponent had landed. The civilians around had cleared out upon seeing a huge fight erupt.

"I never thought I'd have to blow the same thing up multiple times," Butch sighed, trying to regather himself after that electric attack. Bubbles knew it was exhausting, the four of them slowly descending to get to the crater that the robot had made upon landing.

"Oh no…" Bubbles gasped, seeing the dust clearing a bit. They all saw for themselves that the machine had climbed out, and it looked quite angry. They saw it sparking again before it emitted a burst of energy around itself. It didn't hurt any of them though.

"Alright, that's it! Time to get real serious! Go all out!" Brick ordered. All four of them had the same idea, unleashing a ray of heat vision from afar. Bubbles noticed that all of their beams just stopped partway. They were hitting some hexagonal part of a barrier which the robot had created around itself. It was blocking their attacks with it.

"A shield? What else does it have?" Bubbles whimpered, a little fearful. This robot kept getting more offensive or more defensive every time they touched it. The robot began running at them. Bubbles tried to punch it, her fist bouncing off another part of the barrier, the machine throwing her aside like it wasn't interested in her.

"Knock it off!" Boomer stomped the ground, throwing a hard kick. He wound up hitting another barrier, too. Succeeding in only making his limb hurt. It really was beginning to get annoying. Butch jumped up over it and tried to attack the head, but the barrier kept blocking them. The robot turned around, grabbing Butch's leg with its hand and slamming him on the ground back first, before it stomped on his chest, pinning the green ruff down. He coughed in pain.

"No! Get off him!" Brick delivered a flurry of punches. They just kept being stopped. Butch was trapped in the barrier. He didn't get a chance to do anything, seeing the robot aim the palm of its hand at him before its wrist detached, revealing a blaster cannon.

"I hate robots…" that was the last thing Butch said before being blasted in the head, being knocked unconscious instantly by the strong attack. Bubbles found it horrifying to watch. They saw it spin around its jet arm, firing as it bashed Brick in the side, knocking him away.

"Wh-what do we do?!" Boomer was beginning to panic. His girlfriend was trying to think of some way to get an advantage on this battle. Brick wasn't in the mindset to come up with any battle strategies now that his blood was boiling. But then in a matter of seconds, an idea came to her.

"You know energy projection, can you create a big ball around yourself?" Bubbles asked, her boyfriend not entirely sure if the ruffs had any real defensive mindset.

"Yeah, of course," Boomer nodded. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate while Brick bought them time. He began to create a dark blue sphere around himself.

"Mind letting me in on the pla-ahhhh!" Boomer screamed, being kicked like a soccer ball, crashing into the machine and bouncing off. That actually seemed to reach the robot through the barrier somehow.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Bubbles apologized as she jumped up, kicking him again, sending him spinning back at the machine. He smashed into it, bouncing off and rolling on the ground. Boomer looked very dizzy. This combo attack between the two of them was not well thought out remotely. The blue girl kicked him one more time, sending him right back. The machine dug its feet into the road, catching the big energy projected ball. Boomer was too dizzy to retaliate.

"Nice work!" Brick said, taking the opportunity to lunge at the robot, hoping the barrier to be down. He tackled the machine, making it let go of his blue brother. Boomer groaned as his energy projection ended, and he landed on the ground.

"I got you now!" Brick slammed a fist right into the robots head. The mechanical menace retorted by bashing his cheek with its cranium, leaving a bruise. It didn't stop the red ruff's assault. One punch after another was exchanged. Bubbles was trying to help her boyfriend. Brick didn't see the next attack coming as the robot's elbows got their boosters flaming. It smashed both fists on the sides of the ruff leader's head, practically ringing his skull. It knocked him unconscious instantly.

"Brick!" Boomer shouted, wanting to charge in there after seeing his two brothers now unconscious. Bubbles grabbed his arm, stopping him seeing the robot standing before them, its tail sliding on the ground.

"Wait a minute! Blindly rushing it the first few times didn't work. We need to leave and think up a plan," Bubbles insisted this was one fight they couldn't win. The machine kept taking hit after hit, punishment after damage, and it seemed to just keep standing. Boomer hated to admit it, but she was right. The robot had no intentions of letting either of the young couple near the other ruff's unconscious bodies either.

"Fine! Fine!" Boomer reluctantly agreed. They couldn't help his brothers without running the risk of being defeated themselves. So the two of them flew off, leaving their trails of light blue and dark blue streaks of light behind them, the robot going over and grabbing Butch by his leg and Brick by his arm. It began to fly away toward another direction, having completed a percentage of its mission objective.


	9. Going Home

Bubbles and Boomer had fled from the fight scene, both defeated. They were back at the mechanics workshop for the moment. The metal shutter slammed shut loudly behind them. Bubbles looked to her boyfriend. He looked angry, a new amount of anger than she ever had seen from him, but she understood it.

"I'm sorry…" the blonde girl apologized. She had forced him to run away when he wanted to keep fighting. He took in a breath before huffing. He just couldn't calm down.

"We didn't stand a chance, did we?" Boomer rhetorically responded. They had let their guard down. That robot had taken advantage of it, and it was well prepared to engage with the super powered children. Bubbles was hoping her new boyfriend wasn't resenting her for trying to protect him. Then again, she was aware that abandoning his brothers was a horribly hard thing to do.

"I know how you feel right now, but don't worry. We'll save Brick and Butch," the blue girl tried to reassure her boyfriend. He couldn't deny that he felt exactly how she felt at first, completely weak and pathetic. He knew it was just the depression taking him over, and he didn't want to let it happen.

"I knew relationships always ran into troubles. But this is not what I had in mind," Boomer joked. His girlfriend's efforts had begun to calm him down. She hugged him from behind, able to feel his heartbeat. Boomer wrapped one of his arms around her in return.

"What do we do now?" the messy haired boy requested some kind of idea, anything that could make a resemblance for a plan. Normally the rowdyruffs plans were to improvise as they went along, which kind of was counterproductive, because that was literally having no plan as an excuse to not waste time. Bubbles, however, had an idea quickly in her head.

"…you welcomed me into your family. I think it's time I welcome you into mine," Bubbles exclaimed. It took him a moment, but Boomer processed what she meant.

"Your sisters? But they'll kill me the second I walk through the door," Boomer responded. His girlfriend giggled, brushing his comment aside.

"No, no, they'd just… probably tie you up after subduing you," Bubbles corrected him. Either outcome sounded bad, but he really did not see any options, unless they wanted to go storming Mojo Jojo's lair and trying to fight both the evil monkey and his newest invention together, but they both knew it would be a lost fight in that case.

"Fine. Let's go," Boomer agreed to go to the Utonium household. The two didn't have much time to waste. Neither wanted to remotely consider what Mojo had in mind for the other rowdyruffs. The two made their way out of the mechanics workshop. Boomer though was not looking forward to how this would go.

Meanwhile at Mojo Jojo's lair, the monkey was walking through another doorway into his evil chamber. A huge telescope was lying nearby aimed upward, covered in layers of dust from lack of use. His inventions, that were either being worked on or completed, were lying around in various positions. However, in one part of the room, there stood his best creation in a long time. The robot standing in front of a cage. The bars on the cage all had some odd electric barrier going in between it. The two rowdyruffs were now captive.

"Good work! You did quite well for your first task," Mojo claimed. The robot had no response. It was programmed initially to take orders. Voice boxes were a pain to make, after all, just for the fact that it took most of the effort to get a voice that the maker liked.

"Ugh…" Brick moaned while lying on the cold tiled floor, still lost in his own dreams. Butch wasn't much better. Both of them were bruised and battered, but still unconscious.

"As for what to do with them… well, perhaps the best thing we can do is exterminate them once we have all three gathered," Mojo Jojo continued talking to the robot. He really was starting to notice his own bad habit himself now. He had no idea on how he was going to kill the rowdyruff boys, though he had created them a different type of Chemical X altogether. He walked off to begin thinking up what to do, the robot staying behind to guard the captive children.

At the Utonium household, Bubbles had led Boomer to her home. She never thought she would be doing this, taking a nemesis turned boyfriend to her home. The blonde girl didn't ever expect to wind up in this position.

"What do you want me to do?" Boomer asked while seeing the nice two story home. He wondered if his girlfriend even had any method in mind to try and convince her sisters into helping. Bubbles tilted her head, thinking on it.

"We go in and be honest," Bubbles declared. Honesty didn't have any downsides. Boomer was leaving it to her.

"You mean you go inside first and make sure it's calm, and I come in when you call me in," Boomer corrected. The blonde boy didn't want to get tackled and beaten into submission, or waste any energy fighting. He was spending a lot of his mental processing trying to psych himself up.

"Well… that's fair," Bubbles agreed. She was now nervous, since she had no idea what her family would be like upon her return, let alone when she introduced her boyfriend, but they needed to get this plan moving. The more time they burnt, the more Brick and Butch were in danger. The blue girl headed toward the front door, her counterpart going over to the tree that was nicely in the front yard, going to rest under it to hide.

Bubbles turned the doorknob and slowly entered inside, looking around. Everything looked very normal, but no one seemed to be in the living room at the moment.

"Hello? Professor? Is anyone home?" Bubbles called out, her soft voice containing some of her nervousness. Did the robot go after her family too? There wasn't any massive damage to the house, so she doubted it. Just then, the young girl began to hear footsteps coming from the basement stairwell. She recognized them easily.

"Bubbles! Oh, thank goodness you're home," the professor said. He had rushed right out of his lab the second he heard that familiar cheerful voice. His daughter didn't get a chance to say anything before he picked her up and gave her a tight hug. She giggled, appreciating the warm welcome home.

"Hi, professor! Where's Blossom and Buttercup?" Bubbles asked while being put down, but she could tell that he had too many questions at the moment. She wanted to try and balance out answering them if she could.

"They're upstairs. Girls! Come down here!" her father called upstairs. It didn't take long to hear her sisters making their way downstairs.

"What is it professor…! Bubbles!" Blossom exclaimed happily. She and Buttercup flew down the stairs fast. Bubbles groaned, getting another sudden hug. She was really beginning to know how others felt when she surprised them in the same way.

"You had us worried," Buttercup said, grateful to have her back. It was an odd change to the blue girl, but she assumed she would go back to her normal mindset in a short time.

"Where have you been?" Blossom brought the most important question up. Bubbles knew she was going to be explaining quite a lot for a while. She decided to get the surprise out of the way first.

"Uh… I've been on a more personal journey… kind of. I was staying with great people," Bubbles responded, not having any plans on informing them what caused that personal quest of hers. She had the matter resolved.

"One of them is outside," she added. The professor didn't have the best feeling about this. Blossom seemed just happy to have their sister back. Buttercup seemed to be holding back her own tongue, aware that she blamed herself for the longest time, thinking that her words had caused the blue powerpuff to run away. It was immense relief to know that it wasn't the raven haired girl's fault.

"Come on in!" Bubbles called from outside the door. Boomer gulped, thinking it was time to get this over with. He approached the front door slowly, stepping inside. They saw the exact reactions they expected on their faces.

"Hey, there…" Boomer awkwardly greeted. He didn't have a good past with the powerpuff girls. None of the rowdyruffs did. They kidnapped Professor Utonium quite a few times in the past, so that did not help matters, but that was under Mojo's desperate strategies.

"Sorry, you said you were staying with great people?!" Buttercup reiterated, wondering if she had heard correctly. Why her sister saw the blue ruff as a good person is beyond her. They knew this was going to take some effort and a lot of time.


	10. Breaking In

**Authors Note: Hi all, sorry for the short chapter. This fic is nearing the end, and I wanted to put more room for the next part. Have a good day, and take care.**

Bubbles had done her best with some help from Boomer to explain everything that had occurred over the last few days. Needless to say, the blue ruff didn't get a chance to speak much, as he was terrified, sitting near his girlfriend while Buttercup had a dagger sharp glare focused on him. One odd move and the couch that he and Bubbles were on would be flipped over, and he would be through the floor.

"Wow… I have no words," Blossom could only say. Hearing all of this was overwhelming. Professor Utonium was glad the rowdyruffs saved his daughter when they did, but he still wasn't entirely happy with it. That and hearing that the two were dating was setting off too many thoughts in his head.

"So why should we care that your brothers are captured?" Buttercup asked him to cut to the point. She sure seemed to be taking this well, unless her focus masked it. Bubbles was nervous, but glad to know that her raven haired sister was worried for her wellbeing.

"That's exactly why Bubbles brought me here," Boomer claimed, Bubbles nodding to that.

"We need your help. Mojo made some super robot, and it is actually able to put up a mean fight," Bubbles explained. If the robot had the ability to fight the rowdyruffs and Bubbles, then going in with just the two of them would have ended horribly.

"Mojo made a good robot? Now I'm really wondering if you went insane with the ruffs," Buttercup retorted, initially disbelieving it. But how depressed Boomer was by the kidnapping of his siblings proved it, and he was not making a big effort to try and hide it.

"Buttercup! He's my boyfriend. I'm not asking you to respect him or me. I just want you to respect my decision…" Bubbles angrily claimed. She was feeling insulted by how the green puff was reacting to this. Bubbles's words though seemed to cut through Buttercup, making her sigh. Blossom thought this was the perfect time to intervene.

"I think we're obligated to help save Brick and Butch. After all, they and Boomer saved Bubbles," Blossom tried to force the focus of the conversation on the more important matter. Her siblings could sort out their arguments later. Boomer felt bad to be causing problems in the family, but he doubted they could be avoided in any way.

"It was nothing really," Boomer insisted, leaving out the fact how the rescue was accidental. It led to nothing but great times, either way.

"Hmph… fine. We'll go save them, but only because I want to break Mojo's jaw," Buttercup agreed. The professor didn't like the sound of how dangerous this would be, trying to think up any ideas to help.

"Yay! Thank you both!" Bubbles let out a sigh of relief, pulling Blossom and Buttercup both into a tight hug. Boomer felt that weight off his chest. He was ready to go when they were. Time was burning, and he knew no matter what, he was going to hear his brothers make some snarky remark about how long he took to save them.

"Wait! Before you go, I have something that might help," the professor said, before he went running down to his laboratory. After a minute, they saw him come back up the steps. He approached and presented a small black device that was able to fit in the palm of his hand.

"What is it?" Boomer quirked, taking it. Tiny as it was, it seemed like nothing special beyond one button on the side. The blue ruff had to resist the strong desire to press that button.

"Well, I invented it originally to act as an emergency stop switch for anything in the lab in case I got into trouble alone. However, it should help against the robot," the professor elaborated on the use. This pocket button was designed to act like an electromagnetic pulse. Bubbles took it from her counterpart, putting it safely away in her pocket.

"Thanks, professor," Bubbles hugged her father. He patted her head, wishing them all good luck. The four of them flew off, leaving their streaks of light behind them, as well as leaving a hole in the ceiling and one very annoyed professor. This was a common thing, though he would fix it within the hour.

At Mojo Jojo's lair, the malicious monkey himself was in his workshop, trying to come up with some way to destroy his children. So far, the best option that kept coming to mind was to let the robot go in the cage like they were trapped animals and finish them off slowly. Upstairs, Brick was beginning to waken up from his unconscious state.

"Where the… dang it," Brick growled. He was bruised and beaten, seeing the electrified barrier going between the bars. He looked to his left, seeing Butch lying on the floor. He looked pretty content for his slumber, being slightly curled up into a ball. The rowdyruff leader, groaned aware that they had to get out, and fast.

"One… two… three!" Brick punched the bars hard, feeling a current of electricity shock through his hand, starting from his knuckles and racing up his arm, making him jerk back. After the impact that did nothing, he held his slightly scorched hand in pain. The orange haired boy heard clanking against the tiled floor, seeing that all too familiar robot that had beaten them earlier, its tail dragging behind it.

"Hey there, one eye! When I get out of here, I'm gonna use your tail to rip your head off!" Brick threatened. No response. The robot was only here under orders and took no rubbish from its captives. The red ruff punched the bars again, feeling the electricity strike through his fist once more. He panted, his energy feeling more and more drained each attempt at busting out.

"You so owe me for this, Butch…" Brick muttered before he wound up another punch, the sounds of static coursing louder than a pack of bug zappers. He was determined to get them out. He knew for sure that their father was out for blood this time, judging by the machine before them. They heard a loud banging that seemed to catch the robots attention, seeing it wander away to investigate. Brick returned to his angry bashing on the cage.

The robot arrived to the room where it heard the crashing come from, scanning around, before it noticed a few random rocks falling onto the ground around itself. It looked up to see cracks up in the ceiling that grew bigger each millisecond. It suddenly burst, breaking it into chunks and pieces which fell around it. The machine simply knocked any aside that came toward it. The all too familiar super powered children floated inside through the newly created hole.

"This that hunk of junk you were talking about?" Buttercup asked, glaring at the machine that seemed to be waiting for them to make their first move.

"Remember, we have to be careful," Blossom reminded. Bubbles and Boomer were ready this time, having learnt all the skills this mechanical menace withheld. They had to destroy it fast before Mojo Jojo could be alerted to what was going on.


	11. Rescue

The Powerpuff Girls and Boomer were standing in front of the robotic fighter, seeing no change in its usual tactics. It waited for their first move. Bubbles was planning on saving the remote device the professor had given them for the best moment.

"Alright girls! …and Boomer! Just be careful, and don't let it get the better of you," Blossom ordered. Boomer didn't mind her being his leader temporarily, since they were here to rescue the other ruffs.

"Sounds great," Buttercup grinned before charging at the robot with full force, slamming her fist into it, sending it flying backwards and onto the ground. It slid a good distance before it caught itself on the tiled floor with its sharp metal fingers; yet another floor ruined in the Jojo household. The robot retaliated, standing straight up both of its wrists detaching.

"Get down!" Boomer acted quickly, getting behind Buttercup and pulling her to the floor, Bubbles and Blossom ducking as they saw the robot fire two strong blasts, unleashing powerful lasers that thankfully missed them all, but the wall they hit collapsed instantly, almost like the robot had control over how powerful the blasts were.

"Thanks…" Buttercup muttered, happy that he at least saved her from a painful blow. The robot reattached its wrists, getting ready.

"Now or never! Go!" Blossom ordered, mentally hoping that the robot had spent a lot of its energy doing that. Bubbles fired a ray of heat vision as her orange haired sister took in a deep breath and exhaled a cold icy wind from her mouth that began to quickly freeze the floor. The robot had put up its guard to block the heat vision as its feet were beginning to freeze up.

"Let's see what you've got, Boomer," Buttercup ripped out part of the floor before throwing it, seeing it crash on top of the robot, kicking up a mess of smoke. Boomer nodded, firing another ray of heat vision, Bubbles helping to suppress the robot so it did not get any chance to attack by the time they all had stopped attacking. They let the dust clear. What they then saw was the motionless robot, frozen alive in a thick layer of the ice.

"Whew. We got it," Blossom sighed in relief. The robot's metallic armour was cracked and damaged. That one red glowing eye now was lightless. The group began to make their way into the next room. Bubbles didn't feel any safer, though. Boomer, Blossom and Buttercup seemed happy with the robot popsicle. When they got to the other room, however, what they found was surprising.

"Look who showed up late," they heard, seeing Brick standing at the bars of the electrified cage, though he had dented that one bar. His knuckles looked horribly bashed, bruised and bloodied. He had been at this ever since he had awoken, but he was sitting nearby. The green ruff had tried to talk the ruff leader out of hurting himself, but Brick vowed to escape no matter what.

"Brick! Oh, I'm so happy you're alright!" Boomer exclaimed. Blossom, meanwhile, was trying to find some way to turn off the electricity so they could break the bars. Buttercup was just staying quiet, and Bubbles was just as happy to see her friends alright.

"Dad wants to kill us…" Butch told them. He had been informed by the ruff leader, and it had depressed him to know that their own creator not only hated them, but also wanted them dead. It was just another level of escalation to Butch's sadness over this.

"Well don't worry! We got rid of that robot. We'll make sure Mojo can't make another," Bubbles reassured, but she could tell that her boyfriend was doing his best to put on a brave face at the moment, aware that panicking and reacting fearfully would do nothing to help.

"Oh, you will now?" that familiar voice caught the attentions of all the super powered children. That super intelligent monkey stood before them. It was no surprise that he heard all that noise before they arrived to this room. They doubted he had any time to create more machines.

"Yeah! You're never gonna be able to make another bot by the time I'm done with you!" Boomer declared. Mojo chuckled, shaking his head. Blossom noticed the primate reach down and push a button on his belt, trying to be subtle about it.

"Why would I need to create another, when I have made the perfect one?" with Mojo's words, they all heard a rumble start on cue. They looked back at the room they had just exited from, and they heard a shattering noise, seeing that all too familiar machine entering the room, its red eye glowing brighter than before. Its armour was falling off, revealing the creepy insides of that machine and dangling wires beneath it and complicated technology.

"Does it ever just give up?" Bubbles groaned. They only had gotten the advantage on it before because they had surprised it. Blossom however had finally found the button she was looking for.

"Let's make this a fairer fight," the pink puff hummed, pushing the button, seeing the electricity around the bars instantly vanish. Brick and Butch looked all too happy to oblige to teaming up with the girls to fight together. Brick bashed down the bars instantly, though now there was a problem with who to focus.

"Thanks for the rescue. Now give me a minute to murder my dad," Butch calmly said. At this point he was sick of messing around and he didn't have any plans of living his whole life fighting Mojo's gadgets off. They watched the green ruff charge at the monkey. However, he crashed into the air, bouncing off.

"Are you serious?!" Butch roared, realizing what that was. It was another barrier, the same type Mojo had made for his robot, which he decided to put up as a new defensive upgrade, and it sure worked wonders.

"This day just keeps getting better," Brick cracked his neck. He didn't care what their father did. The robot going down would leave him unable to do anything. Bubbles was glad to have everyone on the same side for once now. She just needed an opening to hit the robot with the professor's device.

"You sure you can fight?" Blossom asked her counterpart, aware of how damaged his hands were.

"If I start to see bone, I'll call," the orange haired boy grinned, the six super powered kids ready to attack. Boomer fired a ray of heat vision, hoping the same tactic before would work again. The robot dodged it, before seeing Buttercup flying straight at it, trying to deliver her strongest punch. The machine caught her fist with its hands. The fingers felt cold, as she noticed it begin to spark.

"Oh no you don't!" Butch shouted, jumping up and kicking the machine in the head, making it let go of his green counterpart. He knew what it felt like to be shocked by the mechanical menace, and he wasn't going to let anyone else feel it if he could help it.

"Don't let up!" Blossom insisted, creating an energy projected ball around her hands before delivering a strong blow to the robot's chest. She felt its tail wrap around her leg before it spun around, smashing her through the wall into the next room.

"Blossom!" Bubbles squealed, seeing the robots wrists detach before it began blasting again. Buttercup ripped up part of the floor, using it to catch two of the blasts, but the quickly made shield broke immediately after.

"Hey… I have an idea," Boomer grinned. He flew up and punched the robot's arm upward, making it shoot the ceiling. A lot of the debris continued to fall. They were beginning to gravely damage the evil lair.

"Hey! Shoot at me! C'mon!" the blonde boy mocked. The robot seemed eager to fire, shooting directly at him. He dodged the first two blasts, seeing them blast the computers. The robot followed his flying path. The dark blue streak of light was taunting it, and Boomer himself had led the robot into aiming toward its creator.

"W-wait! Don't you dare fire!" Mojo ordered. That command didn't seem to faze the robot. It was out to complete a task, and it began firing. They heard the monkey's screeching as his shield got blasted. It sent him knocked back a good distance. That seemed to shake the monkey up quite a lot.

"Hahahah! Nice!" Brick laughed, hoping that it got rid of their father for the time being. The robot however began sparking violently. Bubbles was aware that it was preparing to activate its own shield. She thought it was now or never. That barrier gave her and the other ruffs nothing but trouble, and they didn't need any more. Bubbles pulled out the tiny device before darting off as fast as she could, seeing it emit a burst of energy. Being close to it hurt her. She gritted her teeth to resist the pain.

"Bubbles!" Boomer called out, seeing that barrier entrap her with the robot. Its elbow ignited with the booster as it attempted to punch her. She let the robot purposely land the blow on her side. She jammed the device in its chest and the exposed wires. She hitting the button, just in time before she got knocked away, the blue powerpuff being broken through the barrier. Boomer flew to her to help her.

"Did it work?!" Buttercup questioned. The robot began sparking and its shield vanished. It tried to detach its wrists to fire another blast, but nothing happened. The robot could no longer even move its tail. Its red eye was flickering. It took a step toward them. Everyone got ready, but then it collapsed onto its knees before falling over, its light going out.

"Whew…" Brick was relieved. The robot was now defeated at least. He saw Buttercup and Butch approach it.

"What are you two doi-" Blossom covered her mouth, seeing the green super powered children grab the head of the robot. They both put a foot on its body before pulling hard, seeing wires and bolts go flying as they ripped the head off the robot. They wanted to make sure it was not going to get back up again.

"Don't scare me like that," Boomer stated while hugging his girlfriend. Bubbles giggled in reaction to the hug. Brick quirked an eyebrow, wondering what made those two so close like that. But he was happy that everyone made it out okay. They soon heard the stomping of the monkey once again.

"You think momentarily rendering me unconscious will stop my… my robot!" Mojo screamed in horror upon realizing this revelation. His machine was now in ruins, and now he was stuck in a room with all six super powered children. Plus his shield had gotten busted by the robots blast.

"What should we do?" Bubbles asked. Buttercup was more prioritizing, stomping the head of the machine in. Blossom looked to Brick. He was the ruff leader, and they were Mojo's children, two things about him that she didn't forget about.

"Brick, this is your family's decision. One the puffs shouldn't have any hand in this," Blossom stated. She didn't want her sisters to influence their decision. Mercy or punishment, they had to decide. The ruff leader nodded. They couldn't throw Mojo in jail, since he would break out in a matter of days.

"Thanks. Stay outside please, until we're done," Brick thanked her, Butch and Boomer stepping alongside him. Mojo was trapped. He was to either run downstairs to his workshop and ward off his inevitable punishment, or try and fight back. Yet he had no chance with the second option.

"C'mon, Bubbles," Buttercup panted, finally satisfied with the robot's destruction, ready to go with her sisters. Bubbles didn't really know how to respond to that. She looked at the rowdyruff ring on her finger. She hesitated, but then sighed.

"I'm sorry, Blossom and Buttercup. But right now, I'm a rowdyruff, too, and I want to be here to support Boomer," Bubbles explained. She didn't plan on staying a ruff, but this decision was going to affect her long term no matter what. The best thing she could do was support her boyfriend and help ensure that no fights broke out between the boys when arguing on the decision. Blossom and Buttercup looked to each other, feeling disheartened, hearing their sister reminding them that she was now a rowdyruff. The two girls stepped out, wanting to fly outside the same entrance they made in the ceiling. Bubbles came over, putting her hand in Boomer's much to his joy. Brick looked back to Mojo. It was time they had to decide what to do.


	12. Punishment

The four rowdyruffs had been discussing as to do amongst themselves. Mojo was sitting in the same corner he had been forced into. He had been informed if he did anything shady, he will lose a lot of teeth. So far there had been many ideas, but there was no good idea that they all could agree on.

"I still say we just beat him up," Butch restated one of the original ideas. He had nothing surprising coming from him.

"My hands hurt and that monkey's been beaten up plenty of times in the last few months by the puffs. I doubt it would do much," Brick retorted while rubbing his sore knuckles. The idea was all too tempting. Bubbles was trying her best to think of an idea that they all would like.

"What if we destroy his lair?" Boomer asked. His brothers did not seem against it initially, but they knew there would be some drawbacks to that. Mojo was homeless at one point years ago and he always had some plan up his sleeve.

"He probably has a backup one made and hidden away like our hideouts," the red ruff shot down that idea. The children thought it was just like their father in a sense to preparing for the worst, but none of them wished it would ever come. Suddenly, Bubbles had an idea.

"Hey guys! I have an idea. What do you do if your kid does something bad?" the blonde girl questioned, hoping they would pick up on her idea, but then again, she expected more simple answers.

"Hit'em," the green ruff got smacked in the back of the head by Brick.

"Ground them?" the orange haired boy muttered.

"Take away their favourite toy?" Boomer answered.

"Yeah! So why don't we just destroy every tool in this entire place," Bubbles explained in reply. The base could be replaced, but the most valuable hard to acquire tools and every last advanced robot part in here would be next to impossible to replace without the tools. The triplets looked to one another, slowly gaining big grins on their face.

"No!" Mojo shouted before seeing the three streaks of light scatter around his lab. Bubbles didn't even know if they agreed with her, but she hoped those smiles were a yes. She watched the three boys begin the rampage.

"Haha! I've been wanting to do this for a long time!" Butch laughed, standing before the super computer that was in the lab, jumping up and slamming his fists on the complicated keyboard before he fired his heat vision, melting all three of the big monitors, before he continued on destroying the keyboard. Bubbles looked to where Brick went, which was a storage room for failed robot parts to be recycled, with stacks of wooden boxes filling it.

"I think this room might be a fire hazard," Brick stated. The blue girl gulped nervously, seeing him pick up one of the wooden containers, momentarily hitting it with his heat vision and lighting it ablaze, and then he chucked it at the far end of the storage room, the box broke into pieces, spreading the fire around fast.

"Uhh… I was thinking this wouldn't involve arson…" Bubbles didn't get her sentence finished before seeing the ruff leader dart off to go find another thing to destroy. Now she was feeling guilty about this decision, but she was aware that they all agreed to it. There was no going back now, either. Mojo covered his eyes in horror. He looked ready to have a heart attack. Bubbles made her way downstairs where she saw her boyfriend go.

"Ow!" Bubbles groaned, having been hit in the head by something. She heard a clunk on the floor, and her eyes looked downward to see a robot head lying before her. She picked it up, before she entered the workshop. The tools inside were either broken, melted or now missing. Half of the robots now were in the same exact state.

"Uhh… Boomy?" Bubbles called to her boyfriend, seeing the blonde boy ripping out the chest plate of one of the machines, dropping it on the floor.

"Hey, Bubbles! Join in the fun," Boomer chuckled before stomping on the machine part, breaking it in half before he continued, so it would be crushed into small pieces. Bubbles rolled her eyes, tossing the robot head to him. He caught it, slamming it on the ground like a football and watching it shatter into small parts.

"I just wanted to make sure you guys didn't do anything you would regret," Bubbles reminded. She wasn't going to have a hand in them destroying everything. Mojo was going to be alright and get out without a scratch. She couldn't imagine how the ruffs would handle a decision like that. The blue boy finished dismantling the robot before he approached his girlfriend.

"Thanks. You've done a lot for us lately," Boomer smiled, hugging her, grandly appreciating all she had done. But now, the blue puff had to break some news to both him and his siblings.

"Alright! Everything upstairs is trashed," they heard, seeing Brick and Butch coming down. They were looking for more things to smash, but to their disappointment, the blue ruff had already destroyed everything in the workshop.

"Good. I need to talk to you guys before we go," the blonde girl started, since their job here was done.

"You see… I no longer can be a rowdyruff," Bubbles cut to the point. Boomer looked saddened by this. He didn't mind the idea of living with his girlfriend, but superpowers made distance not an issue, so he would be fine.

"Huh? What? But you were actually fun to hang out with!" Butch exclaimed. He didn't even make an effort to put on the usual aggressive tough guy act.

"Why don't ya wanna be a ruff anymore?" Brick requested to know. He remembered she had begged him to let her become a member in the first place. He even dropped the 'boys' part out of the rowdyruff title, and sadly never could find a better word to fill in for it.

"Well… you guys already fixed my problem. I don't feel weak anymore, and really, my family needs me," Bubbles explained, though sort of lied since her boyfriend had been the one that cleansed her of the self-doubt that was looming in her mind. She just had to add Brick and Butch into her speech.

"I owe you a lot, of course. You're all really great people. I was happy to be a part of your family," she added. Though she understood why they were a little upset, she did not expect the boys to actually show their emotions.

"I love her. We got together the other day before the whole crazy robot came along," Boomer admitted, thinking it was best to say it now while they were talking.

"Seriously?! …wait, that's not really surprising," Butch stated. The startle of it initially wore off fast. The blue couple was more surprised by the response.

"Honestly, I figured you two were dating already when we brought you to our hideout," Brick admitted, snickering. The two blue children were beginning to feel embarrassed, but his brothers were congratulating them for it. Bubbles reached down and began to remove the rowdyruff ring, holding it up to Brick. But he pushed it back to her.

"You keep it. Even if you don't have the name, you'll always be a ruff to us," Brick told her. That was the most heartfelt words she had heard from him. It was quite the odd persona difference.

"Thank you… I guess it's time we go?" she suggested they leave, now that they had defeated Mojo Jojo and all of his important gadgets and tools.

"Yeah, let's get outta here! As of today, the Jojo name no longer is ours," Butch declared. Brick and Boomer looked confusedly at him. They didn't have Jojo as the last name anymore when they got disowned. The group of four super powered children made their way outside of the evil lair. When they flew out, they found Buttercup and Blossom who were waiting, just as they said they would.

"We heard a lot of noise. Is everything alright?" Blossom inquired. She and the green puff had been hearing nothing but the sounds of smashing and crashing from out here that it was worrying.

"Mojo's alive, if that's what you're worried about. He just won't be building any robots anytime soon," Brick gave a thumbs up. He was only being friendly because of the great mood he was in from doing that to all of the machines.

"So… I guess this means you're gonna go?" Buttercup asked, looking to her blue sister. Bubbles giggled, thankful to have such caring siblings. She hugged both of her sisters at once.

"I'm staying with you two. Don't worry," Bubbles reassured. That alone brought a smile to both of her siblings' faces. Boomer also found it a heart-warming scene.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Blossom questioned to the three boys once they had broken the hug. None of the rowdyruffs had any clue. They had hideouts everywhere that were a lot better than the mechanics workshop.

"It'll be best if me and my bros stayed low for a while. The city knows we're back in action now after the robot fights," Brick answered. It did seem best to go into hiding once again like they had been for the last few months. Revealing themselves did nothing but worry the townsfolk.

"Yeah. You girls don't have to worry about losing a fight today," Butch sneered. Buttercup just wanted to punch him right now, but everyone was injured and drained of energy. That super bot took a lot of their effort to defeat alone.

"Glad to see you boys haven't changed much," Blossom sarcastically retorted. Bubbles giggled, glad to see things sort of back to normal. Boomer thought it was about time to go.

"Well, you take care…" Boomer said, giving his blue counterpart a quick kiss on the cheek, a blush forming on that cheek and the other in reply.

"Let's get outta here," Brick ordered. So the three rowdyruffs flew off, leaving behind their dark red blue and green streaks of light behind them as they left the scene. Bubbles hoped she would see her boyfriend again soon, despite them laying low.

"Alright girls! Let's go home," Blossom said. Bubbles nodded, ready to go. Buttercup herself was happy to have the family back together. The three of them flew the opposite direction to head home. Bubbles thought this was a good experience in the end. She turned enemies into friends and helped brighten their spirits, and in trade, they had helped her get over her own problems. Everyone seemed happy in the end of it all, other than Mojo. Bubbles had to return back to normal life now. She just hoped the next time they encountered the ruffs, it would not be all violence and maybe just have a nice talk. The blue puff was aware of how she was hoping for far too much. The new experience was a good one, nonetheless. All she had to do now was go home and get some well-deserved rest.

The End...

 **Authors Note: Hello everybody, I hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction ever! Please let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoyed it. Take care all.**


End file.
